Dark Angel
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: The bladebreakers meet a couple of new girls, with a history that they now well already. How? well you'll have to find out!Pairings: KaiOC rayOC tyhil! R&R :D rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys i'm back and wid a new story and new characters. lol. don't you just love it.

anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review

BBL4E x x x x

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Leah sat in the classroom, watching as people chatted about everyday stuff and the week camping trip they would be going on. She stared at her stepsister on the other side of the room. She was sat with her Bladebreaker friends that were in school. What they saw in her was a mystery to Leah. She started to play with her mix of red and black waist-length hair that was tied back in a high ponytail with her side fringe still out and hanging over half her face. She threaded the hair like silk through her fingers. Suddenly everyone went quiet; the two older Bladebreaker's had entered the room. They were the helpers. Obviously they were put up with it or had nothing better to do. The rest of the students began to talk amongst them as Ray and Kai walked to the back of the classroom and took up seats behind Leah. She sat alone, staring out the window as the teacher spoke of what they were doing.

Ray and Kai watched Leah intently. Trying to figure out why she looked sad and who they knew her from, when the bell rang for lunch. They watched as she left quietly with a friend.

"Why are you staring at my step-sister?" Hilary asked coldly as she sat on Kai's lap.

"It doesn't concern you and get off me," Kai replied coldly.

"What is wrong with you?" Hilary asked angrily standing up as the rest of the group run off before they were brought into the argument

"I didn't want to do this and I don't want the world to know more than they should," Kai replied.

"So you're dumping me?"

"I need space. It doesn't mean your dumped," Kai responded.

"Why do you need space then?"

"Your driving me nuts. Your changing me into someone I'm not," Kai replied. He couldn't wait for her to blow at him; he had something to use against her. Something she didn't think he knew.X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's blow this joint," her black knee-length haired friend suggested.

"You really know how to come up with a good idea honey," Leah replied. They ran as fast as they could quickly and unnoticeable, heading towards the river.

"What Kai sees in Hilary I have no idea because I would have broke her off by now," Honey said pulling her hair in a low ponytail and hiding her pink eyes.

"Me neither and I have to live with her," Leah replied.

They walked along the path until they reached the park. Leah looked out upon the river, looking at the sun reflect off the water. Her reflection was someone she hadn't been in a long time. Honey hid most of their uniform within the trees for them to pick up later when they leave.

"What did you think of the camping trip?" Honey asked as she joined her sad looking friend.

"I didn't really listen. I was thinking about my mum. Saturday will be the anniversary of her death and my dad won't let me go to see her grave till Monday. But I know I'll still be able to. I know something bad is going to happen," Leah replied.

"Hilary been the little angel then?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. She told my dad I was planning on doing drugs at a mates house," Leah replied.

"Stupid bitch. You still got me Leah," Honey said trying to cheer her up.

"I know. Thanks Honz," Leah responded with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school with your step-sister?" a familiar voice asked. Leah turned with a furious look upon her face.

"What do you want?" Leah asked coldly.

"Answer my question," Kai replied.

"Hilary is my step-sister. It doesn't mean I'm like her," Leah replied to the question.

"You don't like her?" Ray asked confused.

"She ruined my life so no I don't," Leah replied coldly.

"Leah it's only a question," Honey stated.

"I don't care. He's with that slut and the other is her friend. She'll probably get me grounded for life for speaking to them," Leah growled and ran off into the trees.

"Do you know her Kai?" Ray asked receiving a nod.

"What's up with her?" Ray asked Honey.

"It's not my place to say!" Honey replied.

"Why don't you go talk to her Kai?" Ray suggested trying to get rid of him to talk to this new girl he liked

Kai followed Leah's path into the trees. He could hear her cry.

"Leah?" he called.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To talk," Kai replied.

"Then come find me," Leah growled.

Instantly he swung up into the nearest tree and stood on the branch. He put his arms up and grabbed two legs pulling the body down carefully.

"Gotcha!"

"Lucky break Hiwatari!" Leah hissed.

"What is your problem?" Kai asked.

"You're HER boyfriend."

"Not anymore."

"What? Did she dump you for someone else!"

"I dumped her," Kai responded coldly.

"Why?"

"She slept with Tyson behind my back."

"So you don't like her either?" Leah asked easing up.

"Not really," Kai replied, "Why don't you like her?"

"Cause I'm sick of being second best to my dad. I'm sick of her telling me what to do. I'm sick of her telling my dad lies so I can't do things that are emotional for me. I'm sick of being blackmailed. I'm sick of hearing that your great in bed, that you'll never stop loving her and that no guy would ever be interested in me unless they wanted a slut or their a rapist!"

"Woah!"

"Exactly!"

"How can she blackmail you?" Kai asked curiously.

"She knows that I drink, smoke, skip school. My dad was never around much so it was my mum's secret and mine. By the way I got my mum's last name because my parents never married. Now that my dad spends more time at home I decided he didn't need to know," Leah explained.

"Why don't you tell him?" Kai asked.

"It would break his heart again," Leah replied, "why didn't you stay with Hilary? She pretty, smart, slim..."

"Slutty, flirty, annoying and moody," Kai added making Leah laugh.

"Maybe I like you after all," Leah said.

"Well one thing for sure. Girls like you are hard to find. The only person I knew like that was Leah Constantine but I haven't seen her in years," Kai replied.

"You knew Leah Constantine?"

"Yeah she was cool. Guess she achieved what she wanted most, a normal life."

"What did you mean by girls like me?"

"Your smart, not boy crazy and you got an interesting hidden side maybe 2!" Kai replied.

"Are you hitting on me Hiwatari?" Leah asked.

"Sort off!" Kai answered honestly as Leah's phone rang.

"What do you want?...so?...why should I?...what?...tell me...your lying...you wait till I see you I'll..."

Leah didn't get to finish her sentence as Kai took the phone away.

"Hilary...She's a friend of mine...since today...i'd watch what you say to her and about her. She's my mate and you'll end up on my bad side."

Kai looked at Leah cutting into her arm with something and pulled her arms apart. Her eyes were watery and tears had fallen down her cheeks.

"You should take your anger out on something else," Kai suggested.

"No. It's my pain and my pain alone!"

"Leah?" they heard Honey call. Kai quickly let go of her arms and they jumped down. Kai left Honey and Leah alone whilst he went to chat to Ray.

"What did she say?" Honey asked Leah when she saw the blood and pulled out the first aid kit from her bag. But she received no answer.

"What's up with Leah?" Ray asked.

"She's cut up her arms, honey fixing her up but don't say anything!"

"You feel something about her?" Ray asked.

"She's strong and sometimes emotional. She has sides to her that are hidden. I feel as if I know her from somewhere but I don't know where."

"You just want to see her hidden sides."

"Hn."

"Honey's alright. She told me Leah never use to be like this she use to be cheerful. I never knew how bitchy Hilary could be!" Ray stated.

"You tend to learn how bitchy she can be when she sleeps with Tyson behind your back," Kai replied.

"What?"

"She doesn't know that I know about it yet. I caught her out while she was drunk. She couldn't remember she told me the next day."

"Why didn't you dump her sooner."

"It was only the other day she told me! She's done it several times!"

"Well why don't you tell her you know!"

"Because I'm not stupid. I'll wait till I know I can get her back with it."

"I didn't know you liked revenge outside on beyblading."

"Remember the extra training session's for pulling a prank on me?"

Ray stayed quiet. Kai watched as Honey and Leah came out from the trees.

"Hey Leah are you alright?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you," Leah replied.

"We always here for you if you need us," Ray added.

"That's nice to hear. If you ever need help or advice let me know," Leah responded.

"What do we do now then?" Honey asked.

"Do you battle?" Ray asked.

"I can't today. My beyblade is being fixed in Tokyo!" Honey replied.

"I haven't for a long time. And I'm not going to start it up again," Leah replied turning away depressively

"Chicken?" Kai asked coldly.

Leah stopped in the middle of her walk back to the trees.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoy this new story!! 

email me some ideas or if ur stuck on a story pm me n i'll give ya some ideas!! READ & REVIEW

Loves ya all

BBL4E

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys

**hope you enjoy this chapter R&R**

BBL4E (Bad Boy Lover 4Eva) xxxxxxx

* * *

CHAPTER 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you battle?" Ray asked.

"I can't today. My beyblade is being fixed in Tokyo!" Honey replied.

"I haven't for a long time. And I'm not going to start it up again," Leah replied turning away depressively

"Chicken?" Kai asked coldly.

Leah stopped in the middle of her walk back to the trees.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I said i don't want to go back to it," Leah replied her hands formed into fists.

"Your too scared to," Kai said coldly.

Leah turned her head, showing them her glowing eyes. Honey started to push her forward towards the trees.

"No Honey. He asked for it," Leah stated stopping Honey pushing her further.

"But what about...?" Honey asked.

"It doesn't matter. I won't," Leah replied her eyes no longer glowing.

"You sure?" Honey asked.

"Very!"

"Brave enough too then?" Kai asked coldly.

"I could destroy you if i wanted to," Leah threatened in an evil creppy kind a way pulling out her blood covered black beyblade and launcher, standing ready.

Kai smirked, she was becoming more his type. Honey took Ray a safe distance away.

"You couldn't destroy me even if you tried!" Kai growled, ready to go.

"That's what you think!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Kai and Leah yelled as they launched their blades.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai yelled making the first move.

Dranzer crashed into Leah's pure black beyblade only to bounce off. He carried on to attack whilst he looked over at Leah. She was removing her shirt to reveal a low-back vest top.

"I said don't hold back!" Leah reminded as her pulled her hair free from her hair-tie. Kai angered by his failed attacks was becoming enraged.

"Dranzer attack," Kai ordered.

Dranzer continued to attack Leah's beyblade with no effect, except he was no longer bouncing back. He attacked more quickly in the hopes of being able to knock the blade somehow but had no such luck. When Kai looked up at Leah again, she had put on some black trousers and removed her skirt, a thick black choker was around her neck and a spiked bracelet attached round her wrists.

"Had to be prepared," Leah explained and her beyblade instantly began to dodge Dranzer's attacks.

"Attack," Leah ordered. Her pure black beyblade quickly attacked Dranzer, so quickly he couldn't dodge. Kai now fully enraged by this girl toying with him, stopped holding back only to realise that when Dranzer stood his ground against Leah's beyblade, Leah was holding back most of her power.

"Why don't you stop holding back? It'll be easier to win otherwise. Obviously he hit a soar point as her eyes were now glowing from rage.

"You thik all women are weak. Well I'll tell you somethig we're not. We're just as strong as you are and stronger. I'm not one of those pathetic beyblade girls that lose easily and live a short match. I can hold my ground," Leah growled, tattoo's appearing on her skin. As the beyblade's collided against the trees they began to fall. Kai looked up at Leah to finally see the tattoo's now glowing on her skin. Leah obviously was becoming more enraged as her beyblade began to attack more frequently with stronger attacks.

"Leah calm down," Honey called out.

"I don't care he needs to be taught a lesson again," Leah yelled back.

"Again?" Ray asked.

"Don't ask me I don't know who she use to know apart from a few people," Honey responded.

"What do you mean again?" Kai asked confused.

"Remember the girl who beat you in sword fighting, kendo and all the races in private school Hiwatari," Leah replied growling through her teeth so only Kai could hear.

"Constantine?" Kai asked in shock as he blade was being rammed.

"The one and only! Looks like I'm gonna beat you again," Leah replied confidently as their blades spun in front of them away from each other.

"Beyblade is my life Leah! You should know that you'll never beat me at this," Kai growled.

Leah snapped and black wings grew from her back.

"Dark Gabriel ATTACK!" Leah yelled.

"Dranzer FINAL ATTACK," Kai yelled.

When both blades collided there was a huge dust cloud that covered everything. Honey and Ray could only wait till the dust cloud cleared away. Once it had finally cleared, Leah was no longer glowing with black wings. Kai and Ray figured it was their imagination. However Kai's beyblade was destroyed while Leah's continued to spin without a scratch on it. Kai picked up his bitchip and the remaining pieces of his Beyblade. Leah was stood still like she was in a trance of some sort. Kai picked up her no longer spinning beyblade. Ray and Honey watched in disbelief as Kai picked up Leah's beyblade and walked towards her. He handed her the blade, which she quickly pocketed into her trousers.

"I told you I could destroy you if I wanted to," Leah said weakly as she began to fall to her knees. Kai caught her quickly saving her from any injuries but she was purely unconscious. Kai signalled over to the trees. Kai heard Honey call out Leah's name in panic as he picked her up and her discarded clothes. Ray had hold of Honey pulling her into the trees Kai not far behind him carrying Leah. Once Kai had put her down, Honey was by her side. She was worried for her friend and her tears fell rapidly down her cheeks.

"She's fine. Just out of energy," Kai explained.

"I know, but she nearly killed herself last time she used her beyblade. She'd used all her energy, even the energy to keep her heart going at a normal rate," Honey cried.

"She fine. She held back a lot of it," Kai added but it didn't stop her from crying. "Ray, keep a hold of her so she don't worry as much!" Kai whispered to him.

Ray sat behind Honey and put his arms around her. She turned and cried into his shoulder, so he carefully moved backwards to lean against a tree. Kai gently picked up Leah once he had put her clothes down and sat down, sitting her upright on himself, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs slightly bent. He leant against the tree that was behind him and put his arms round Leah in case she fell back whilst she was asleep. Eventually Honey passed out from her crying session which gave Ray and Kai the chance to talk.

"You two look sweet together," Ray stated.

"Don't interfere this time," Kai responded.

"I won't this time," Ray said.

"Why don't you get with Honey?" Kai asked. Ray looked down at Honey with a loving look o his face. It reminded Kai of a photo of him and Leah looking at each other like that.

"I've been with Mariah for so long!"

"You hardly see her it was two years before you saw her and that was only because of the tournament. You should move on," Kai explained.

"I should. But every time I do she turns up out of nowhere and she gets into a mood. No one else tries to get her out of it so they leave it to me," Ray stated.

"Well move on then. I doubt she'll be around for a few months. Not until after the camping trip."

"Yeah you're right. What are you gonna do about your beyblade?" Ray asked.

"Talk to chief and get him to build a new one for me."

"Oh right. What do we do now then?" Ray asked.

"Well they're not meant to finish school for another 3 hours so we'll have to wait till they wake up," Kai replied, looking at Leah.

"I'm guessing you already know Leah then?"

"Yes. I didn't realise it was her till she said," Kai replied honestly.

"How did you two meet?"

"Private school in the 2 year gap between the first tournament we had and the second tournament. But she moved into a normal school after a year so it's been about 5 years and 3 months since I last saw her."

"How did you get to know Leah?"

"She was smart enough to be in my classes. We were paired up to do an art project on hobbies. I'm not going into detail about it," Kai explained.

"She was your first love wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was," Kai replied softly smiling.

"Do you still love her?" Ray asked making Kai look up.

"Yes I do," Kai replied.

"Well why don't you let her know and get back with her?"

"You should know it's not that easy anymore!"

"It is if you two are still in love with each other," Ray stated as Leah snuggled up to Kai.

Both the boys smiled. She looked cute, you'd never have thought that this was the same girl with a bad temper and was severley depressed due to Hilary.

"I don't think so. She's probably in a mood with me because I was Hilary's boyfriend," Kai stated.

"Yeah she probably is but you'll work round it," Ray explained. Kai was about to say something when Leah rubbed her eyes and opened them slightly.

"Kai?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"I beat you again," Leah stated.

Ray and Kai laughed. Leah didn't move she was too tired to move. Although she did look over at Ray and Honey and smiled.

"You two look cute together," Leah stated.

"So do you two," Ray responded making Leah blush slightly.

"Did you hear about the Constantine's?" Ray asked not knowing a Constantine sat in front of him.

"What about them?" Leah asked.

"They told the world of Serenity Constantine's death. She died after the second world tournament but they haven't given out details and have paid anyone except family who knew off the death to keep quiet about the details until her in-hiding daughter wishes for the details to be released," Ray explained. Hearing this sent Leah into a flashback.

-x-x-x-x- FLASHBACK -x-x-x-x-x-

Leah was in the house cleaning whilst her mother had gone to the shops quickly. She was going to meet her soon. She quickly grabbed her shoes and ran out of the house, realising she was late. He mother had been waiting by the town fountain. He mother was waving as she approached. Leah was in the process of waving back when she heard gunshots.

-x-x-x-x- END OF FLASHBACK –x-x-x-x-

Leah showed no emotion but inside she was breaking. She couldn't show any emotion, not hear in front of Ray. She hadn't told him yet of who she was really underneath her fake poor girl exterior. Noticing Leah was no talking, Kai became worried and wanted to talk to her privately.

"Ray could you take Honey somewhere I need to talk to Leah?" Kai asked. Ray looked over at Leah.

"She won't wake up she can sleep through an earthquake," Leah stated.

Ray stood up slowly and gently, carrying Honey away bridal style. Once he was at a far enough distance, he looked down at Leah.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

Well that's all for that chapter. Hoped you enjoy.

Read and Review! Can't wait to see what you think.

Love ya all

BBL4E XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm back with abother update**

**hope your enjoyin the story don't forget to read and review**

**i do not own beyblade i just own any made up characters**

**BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai asked.

"You was with Hilary. You looked happy," Leah replied.

"So?"

"I have other reasons."

"And what are they?"

"They're personal."

"Why can't I know?"

"I've changed since you last saw me."

"I noticed but I've known you for years."

"It doesn't matter. We can't just pick up where we left off. It doesn't work like that," Leah explained.

"Who was it?" Kai asked.

"Who was what?" Leah asked back.

"Who broke your heart?"

"It's in the past, don't drag it up," Leah replied leaning away from Kai's shoulder and looked at him.

"You will tell me later won't you?" Kai asked.

"You might find out but it won't be from me and you'll have to wait."

"I do a lot of waiting."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked with a confuse expression upon her face.

"I waited a long time to tell you I liked you back in private school. I'll wait for as long as I have to for you," Kai replied.

"Did you fall for Hilary?" Leah asked with some sadness behind it.

"I did but she broke my heart so I broke hers," Kai replied.

"Well consider this time to mend your heart," Leah stated making Kai smile sofly.

Leah tried to stand but fell on Kai straight away, being caught in his arms with Kai staring into her eyes. She was falling in love with him very quickly again.

"Hiwakins, i don't want to go into it too fast in case i mess things up or we're too different to stay together," Leah whispered.

"We're not too different. We just grew up and developed more interests," Kai whispered back as they became closer.

"I don't want to rush everything and you'll look like a player to the world."

"Stop coming up with excuses," Kai growled slightly.

"I'm not i'm trying to protect your reputation and i got hurt badly by a guy that i fell for just after my mum died!" Kai was really close when he stopped to let her explain.

"I caught him shagging Hilary the day of my mum's funeral. Ever since i haven't been able to trust guys properly," Leah explained, tears reluctantly falling down her cheeks.

"I won't hurt you. i promise," Kai stated. Leah hugged him crying into his shoulder as he sat upright and her her tightly and protectively. If he ever found this guy he would have to try not to kill him. Kai quickly got his cell out while he had the chance and soon enough Leah stopped crying.

"Lee-Lee?" Kai asked.

"I remember when you gave me that nickname. I was your baby coz i was the youngest in all my classes so you gave me a baby nickname. I was always your little Lee-Lee!" Leah responded.

"Except your not so little anymore. You thought it was cute to call me hiwakins!" Kai added making Leah laugh

"I got a better nickname for you now," Leah said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"My phoenix," Leah replied.

"I like it," Kai stated smiling. Leah smiled as she fell back to sleep. Kai sent a text to Ray saying he could come back. He heard two voices approach him as Ray headed back.

"Is she asleep again?" Ray asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you sort things out?" Honey asked as she sat down between Ray's legs.

"Yeah. Who was she with when her mum died?"

"She was with Tyson. it was just after you won your 2nd world tournament that her mum died," Honey replied.

"But that was like 2 years before G Revolutionand that lasted nearly a year and onlt finished about 6 months ago," Ray added.

"Didn't she tell you?" Honey asked.

"No," Kai replied looking at Leah.

"It still hurts her because of what he did on the day she titles the worst day of her life," Honey stated.

For an hour they talked when Leah stirred again.

"Hey," Honey said.

"Hey," Leah replied.

"School's finished. We should head off home," Honey informed.

"Right," Leah acknowledged. She carefully stood up with Kai's help.

"Will you be back out later?" Kai asked as he held her shirt and skirt for her till she got her bag.

"I might be. Honey will be back before me so i'll give her a call when i'm out," Leah responded.

"I'll be back within the hour," Honey added.

"See you later," Ray and Kai said in unison receiving a kiss on the cheek each befor the girls walked off leaving the boys hungry for their love.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leah walked through up to her room. She stopped at the top of the stairs by her father's call from the kitchen. Leah quickly put her stuff in her room and went back into the kitchen. He stood there with an angered look upon his face, Hilary standing by his side with a smug look upon her face. Luckily her step-mother wasn't at home otherwise she'd off been beaten to the floor by now..

"Wish to explain why Kai is now threatening Hilary?" her father asked.

"That was his choice i didn't ask him to!! i can threaten her myself," Leah replied.

"You skipped school as well i heard."

"Since when did you care about what i do? You weren't even around till you found out i existed and even then you still weren't around much," Leah responded coldly.

"I saw her beybladeing aswell," Hilary added.

"I told you never to do that again," her father yelled,"How many times do i have to tell you? You've been nothing but trouble since your mother died..."

"Don't you dare bring mum into this!" Leah growled at him, "You were the one who cheated on her!"

"How did you find out?" her father asked not denying it.

"Hilary told me. I knew you had your flings but to actually cheat on her. That's alright no i'm not an angel wither. I drink and smoke while she's busy shagging every guy in the school," Leah replied. The next thing she knew she had been slapped and was then cut with a knife across her cheek. Her father's scar.

"You wouldn't hurt her but you'd hurt your actual daughter," Leah stated wiping away the blood.

"I'm..."

"Forget it. I'm moving out," Leah quickly ran up to her room and poured what she could into her 10 Gucci suitcases and called her Aunt Christine.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kenny, Tyson and Max were with Kai and Ray at the park.

"I heard from Hils you've been with Leah," Tyson said striking up a conversation with Kai.

"What about Leah?" Kai asked.

"She's a whore who's out for money off all the guys," Tyson replied. Suddenley he was kicked in the head from behind. Kai turned round to see Ray holding back Honey..

"She's got more money than you'll ever have and don't you dare talk about her that way you stuck up bastard," Honey yelled. Tyson stood up cooly keeping his distance from honey.

"Your mates with the whore and her slutty friend?" Tyson asked Ray and Kai. This time when Tyson was hit down to the floor it was Kai's fault.

"Watch what you say Tyson i've known Leah for years and you slept with Hilary behind my back and Leah's so i suggest you keep quiet," Kai stated in a tone that scared even himself..

"You dated Leah?" Kenny asked Tyson.

"Yeah but she went crazy when her mum died," Tyson replied getting up off the floor.

"Doesn't mean you could do what you did to her!" Honey repsponded.

"I don't date crazy chicks!" Tyson said.

Max was about to mention Hilary but she had just arrived at the scene. She saw Honey standing with Kai and Ray and had a look of disgust on her face.

"What **SHE **doing here?" Hilary asked.

"She's with me," Kai replied shutting her up.

"Guess what?" Hilary said.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"My room's gonna be bigger soon."

"What about Leah?" Ray asked.

"She moved in with her aunt goth so i won't see her anymore," Hilary replied only to make Honey laugh. "Whats so funny?" Max asked.

"Hilary's talkign about Leah's Aunt Christine who owns the top 2 floors of the flats behind us. It's basically i supersized house so you'd be seeing more of Leah now!" Honey replied.

"What?" Hilary asked enraged that Leah's aunt lived so close.

Guess your plan backfired Hilary," Max said.

"So does that mean Leah's mum's family is rich?" Tyson asked in shock.

"Yep," a female voice behind them replied. They all turned to see Leah in what was was in earlier except with a small leather bike style coat undone to go with it.

"Hey Leah," Max said.

"Hey," Leah replied.

"Your mother comes from a rich family?" Kenny asked.

"Why do you think no teacher says my surname?" Leah asked back.

"So what is your surname then?" Hilary asked rudely.

"You find out tomorrow," Leah replied coldly. Her hair blew back off her face revealing the thin cut on her cheek that her father had left.

"Who cut you?" Kai asked.

" My father," Leah replied.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Litle miss sunshine told my dad about me beybladeing against Kai earlier," Leah responded coldly.

"You beyblade?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong Tyson? Am i too crazy to beyblade?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"Yeah you are," Tyson replied.

"So you think i'm a pathetic beyblader?"

Yep," Tyson replied.

Kai pulled out the remains of his beyblade and handed them to chief.

"I need a new one," Kai said coldly.

Tyson, Max and Kenny alongside Hilary looked at Leah in shock.

"Before you ask for a match NO!"

"You'd be stupid to go against me anyway!" Tyson said his big-ego talking. The next thing he knew he was on the floor holding his jaw. Leah was blwing her knuckles looking at him.

"Not a good idea to piss me off bastard," Leah said coldly, her eyes hidden by her hair, maing her look truly evil.

"I don't see how your mum was rich if she was a whore," Hilary said.

"Your just jealous that i have money and you don't. Just think, when you find out who i truly am you'll regret the way you treated me you piece of scum," Leah growled revealing her glowing eyes. But before anyone else could see her glowing eyese, she walked off. Leaving everyone to stare after her. Honey ran to catch up with her whilst Kai and Ray just glared at Hilary.

"Why the fuck do you wanna hang around with that slut?" Hilary asked angrily.

"I've known her longer than you and she didn't sleep with Tyson behind my back!" Kai replied angrily before running after Leah and Honey.

"You can be a such bitch. Your not the girl we thought we knew," Ray said and ran after Kai.

"I think you fucked up Hils!" Max said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter **

**Review people!!!**

**BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm back with a 4th chapter**

**i've been on a storm of writingchapters for all my stories**

**anyway hope you enjoy this chapter Read and Review i really want to know what you think**

**BBL4E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Honey had eventually left Leah realising she had to get home soon which meant Leah was left to herself. Kai and Ray hadn't found them by the time Honey left Leah. Although they did find Honey when she was on her way home as Leah soon found out by text. She walked up to the town fountain, the spot she felt at peace at, where she could still feel her mother's soul. She sat at the edge of the fountain looking upon the scenery of the sea.

'Mum why does it always have to be so difficult to act like a normal person!' Leah thought to herself.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Leah was walking home with her mother after day out shopping.**

"**Why can't I be normal?" she'd asked suddenly.**

"**Because you don't need to be normal. Your special and you've been given a very special gift," her mother replied smiling.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Leah smiled at the memory. She was always a special girl with a special gift to her mother. She heard footsteps approaching her, only to see Kai when she turned to see who it was.

"Hey," Leah said looking back at the ocean.

"This where you come to think?"

"My mum died here. I feel more at peace here than anywhere else most of the time," Leah replied with a smile.

"You should mile more often," Kai stated.

"It's hard when you have quite a few bad memories that are always coming to the surface no matter how far you bury them. It doesn't feel right to smile like I did when mum was here when she isn't here anymore!" Leah replied.

"But she'd be happier if you smiled more often in memory of her and think of the good memories with the smile," Kai stated.

"I know. What made you come here to find me?" Leah asked.

"I was worried about you."

"You don't need to. You of all people should know that!"

"Doesn't stop me though."

"Good Point!"

"What's made you want to tell the world you're coming out of hiding?"

"You guessed then? I'm just fed up with being treated like scum! I'm ready for the world to know me and eventually, the other side of me no-one has seen in a long time!"

"Other you?"

"I have another side to me that you'll find out about sooner or later."

"Is a thing that needs to be announced to the world as well?"

"Yes but you might put 2 and 2 together before," Leah replied with a smile.

"You got a beyblade identity?"

"Well your making a start phoenix!" Leah responded with a smile as she held his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Tyson who broke your heart?"

"He's apart of your team and a vita part of the team! That and I knew you wouldn't hurt him as much if Honey told you!"

"You still know me quite well then?" Kai asked.

"You haven't changed much."

"I guess not!"

"Wanna walk me home?" Leah asked looking into his eyes.

"You know I would!"

They walked hand in hand slwly telling each other what they liked now, what had happened since Leah ventured to become normal and of many other things meant for only them. Once they reached the flats, Leah hugged Kai as if she didn't want to let go. He put his arms round her protectively until she was ready to let go.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Leah asked.

"If you want to," Kai replied caringly. Leah looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that!"

"You should go in before you get cold!"

Leah kissed him on the cheek and smiled, letting go of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Leah said and started to walk off. However Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, gently kissing his lips. He pulled away slowly and saw Leah smile.

"I love you too Kai," she whispered in his ear as he let her go and she walked off into the building. Kai watched as she walked into the lift and the doors instantly shut behind her.

He made his way back to the dojo quickly, knowing Ray would be the only one up when he returned. He walked in to find Ray in the garden laying on the grass looking at the stars. Kai laid down next to him looking up at the starry sky with him.

"Did you find Leah?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. The star's look nice tonight!" Kai responded.

"Yeah they do," Ray agreed.

"What did you and Honey do tonight?" Kai asked.

"Talked really. We got to know each other, going on a date when we can be bothered to arrange it," Ray replied.

"Well done!"

"What did you and Leah talk about?"

"Just caught up on things really and our new interest!"

"She changed?"

"A little!"

"Hilary hasn't actually been saying anything about Leah!"

"She probably just pissed off because Leah's my first and true love!"

"You're actually admitting that?" Ray asked in shock.

"I'm not afraid to."

"Did you ever sleep with Hilary?

"I'm not stupid!"

Ray laughed. They continued to talk till the early hours of the night about Honey and Leah until they finally need to sleep. Only problem was , Hilary was still awake so that she could talk to Kai.

"What Hilary?" Kai asked coldly.

"I thought you loved me."

"I did."

"Why are you talking about that bitch so much?"

"Ray asked question's I answered. You shouldn't be ease-dropping."

"Well it's not hard to ignore when you find out some bitch is your ex-boyfriend 'first and true love'. Plus, I have every right to confront you about it as you've dumped me for her."

"I didn't dump you for Leah, I dumped you for sleeping with Tyson behind my back. I didn't know who she was until during our battle earlier when she told me. I could have gone another week without knowing who she really was and that I knew her before."

"Yeah right!"

"Do me a favour Hilary and stay out of my business. You don't have any right to know what happens in my life anymore!" Kai growled before walking off leaving Hilary to stare after him as he disappeared upstairs to his room within Tyson's dojo.

"Awww, the slut finally got the treatment she deserves," a voice said from behind her. Hilary turned to see darkness but followed the sounds of footsteps into the garden.

"Who's there?" Hilary asked at the dark figure. Suddenly Hilary could see two large wings unfold and 2 glowing eyes to go alongside glowing tattoo's.

"Your worst nightmare," the figure replied evily and laughed evily as they approached the quivering Hilary.

* * *

**sorry for the cliffy you could probably guess who it is though lol anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**don't forget to review people**

**BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back with another update thanks for all the reviews.**

**A special thanks to everyone who's been reviewing**

**Anyway enjoy. Read and Review.**

**I do not own beyblade!! just the created characters within this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Leah woke bolt upright with no memory of last night after she had released her anger with her aunt christine on the roof on the building. She could only hope that she hadn't hurt anyone. She looked at the alarm clock beside her new bed. It was nearly lunchtime. Her aunt walked in her long black hair tied back in a bun, with a cup of hot chocolate.

"I hope you like it," Christine said.

"Thanks Christine. How come you let me sleep so late?"

"After your 'episode' last night you needed the sleep!"

"It's odd. I don't actually remember anything."

"Oh well! So…have you thought about throwing away your normal life!"

"Yes I'm quite sure that's it's about time the world stopped treating me like trash!"

"In that case we'll take the limo when we pick Honey up later!"

"Can we go shopping?"

"How about we do that next weekend or during the week and present you to the world first."

"Ok!"

Leah quickly drank her hot chocolate and ran through the two floors flat getting ready as quickly as possible. By the time she was finished, her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with her fringe loose and she was wearing an off shoulder top revealing her crossed bra straps, tight jeans and black stiletto 3 inch heeled boots over the jeans reaching to her knee's.

"We'll need to tell the family head your coming out of hiding so he can inform the schools and news ready," Christine said.

"Yeah that's fine. We'll have the media at the mall for the new conference. I can't even remember the last time I saw Kiden (pronounced Kai-den)!" Leah replied.

Christine called using her mobile whilst they made their way downstairs to the cars. They jumped into Christine's Audi TT, sitting there till the phone call finished half an hour later but they had to wait an extra hour for a call back with details which also gave Kiden time to fax all schools within Japan. Once they were finished and Christine had written all the details down on a notepad she kept in her car at all times, she revved her engine passing Leah the details and drove out before she said anything.

"There rough notes on the details. Go through it quickly now so that we can change anything if we need to," Christine stated, not realising Leah had already read the notes.

"Basically we're doing a news conference in the mall, all the schools are being sent faxes to inform them of my reveal and have to broadcast it to all the pupils within the school. Then I will be doing a quick photo shoot and then we're off to pick up Honey, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny as they are being announced world-wide as associates. But the good news is they'll be doing my make-up quickly before the conference starts and you'll will step in when they are asking questions that do not need to be answered yet," Leah briefly stated back.

"Pretty much. You ready for this?" Christine asked, "You'll have the media always looking around for news to spread to the whole world about you and they will want every little bit of information of your time in hiding."

"I'm ready. They can't twist my words if I do live interviews and pay the media to print what I say word for word and they're being paid for me checking it over and if anything has been twisted they'll be shut down."

"Wow. You know how to control the situation don't you?"

"I learnt quickly when my mum died and I lived alone until my dad received news of mum's death about 2 months later."

"Your mother would be proud of how you have coped with the situation you were put into with your father," Christine said smiling.

"Yeah," Leah sighed sadly.

"Hey, cheer up! You're a young, beautiful girl who's special enough to receive a special gift."

"Yeah I guess!" Leah responded and looked out the window. She stayed silent until they reached the mall 15 minutes later.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the school everyone was quietly working. Ray and Kai had come into Honey's class to do a piece on how different cultures view Beyblade. Kai, however could not say much as he didn't wish for the world to know about his past so soon. Everyone was on a 15 minute break.

"All students to gather in the gym to watch an important news report!" the head-teacher announced over the intercom system. Everyone was confused but still piled into the gym. Kai, Ray, Honey, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary were the last to enter. The teachers kept them by the doors that lead to the classrooms, which confused them further.

"Do you think it's Leah?" Honey asked Kai

"I'm not sure."

The lights went out and the news story was shown across a plain white wall.

"2 days ago we learnt of Serenity Constantine's death that happened well over three years ago. Today we bring you to the news conference with Leah Constantine who has finally come out of hiding, who is with her Aunt, Christine Constantine."

When Leah's face appeared on the screen, everyone gasped. The whole school was in shock that one of the goth's they picked on so much was one of the richest people in the world.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What made you come out of hiding after 5 years?" a female reporter asked.

"I was fed up with my peers treating my like scum," Leah replied.

"You've been in a public school have you not?" another reporter asked.

"Yes i have. They're probably watching this thinking that if they're nice to me I'll give them something, like they did with Hilary from the Bladebreakers or BBA Revolution as they're called now."

"So who have you been living with since your mother died?"

"I've been living with my father, step-mum and step-sister Hilary."

"Is that the same Hilary from the BBA Revolution?"

"Yes it is. But they had no idea of my relation to the Constantine Family."

"Did your father not know?"

"No he didn't. My mum kept it as a secret from him because before he got my mum pregnant, he had many one night stands while he was with her. This caused another woman to fall pregnant. That woman is now my step-mother although they probably never realised as she believes Hilary to be the child of another man she had a fling with."

"So Hilary is your step-sister and half-sister?"

"Yes she is."

"She must be lovely to live with!"

"She made my life hell, turned my father against me Tyson slept with someone behind my back on the day of my mum's funeral when i was dating him!" Leah replied angrily.

"You dated Tyson?"

"He's a bastard though. All he wants is sex so if anyone is interested in sex with a famous beyblader they know who to go to!"

"I couldn't help but notice the cut on your cheek and a cut on your arm."

"The one on my cheek was because of my father adn the one on my arm was something I did when i was angry after Hilary had told me my father had cheated on my mum."

"They never married did they?"

"No they never did. He was never around much either. But he failed to deny that he had cheated on my mum. So to any who knows Bryan Tatibana, make sure he doesn't start calling about trying to get money for my mother's death because he will not recieve one bit. He could lose money from it instead, in compensation for the hell he put me through because i wasn't what he wanted and because he preferred Hilary tome for her famous friends.

"Your a pretty young lady surely you have had other boyfriends besides Tyson and Kai before you went into hiding?"

"No i haven't. Tyson destroyed my trust in guys. There's only two guys i trust minus the men within the Constantine Family and that is Ray and Kai who i have started to see fairly recently."

"So now that you've come back out of hiding will you be getting back with Kai once you've caught up?"

"There could be a chance, if i don't feel like i am too different for him or whether i feel as if he has to get to know me all over again."

"When will we finally get the details of your mother's death?"

"I can tell you that she didn't die from illnesses or unknown reason. She was murdered and i watched her die. However i will not be giving out any further details until i track down who killed my mother."

"A close cource has told us that you are the beybladeing legend Dark Angel and you are the angel of darkness that has been a myth since prophesised thousands of year ago. Is that true?"

"I have no answer for that. Who ever your source is though is obviously trying to lead you on a wild goose chase. If i am Dark Angel you'll find out in the near future," Leah replied.

"Will we be seeing more of Leah, Christine?"

"Yes you will. She will be looking at various careers when she reaches the end of the next tournament once she is out of education so she will more than likely be experimenting with these careers fairly soon. Now if you do not mind that is the last of the question we will be taking."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Honey, Ray, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Max were in shock. Kai knew that this was going to happen but he didn't know when. None of them expected Leah to be THE Leah Constantine that was so famous fo being the bastard child of the Constantine Family and the next in line to be hea of the family. The teachers quickly ushered them down the corridor that they were close to, to the head-teacher's office.

"Why are we in here?" Tyson asked.

"We're in here because you are more than likely gonna have girls come up to you and try and shag you, and Hilay will probably be bullied for being a shit sister to Leah," Kai replied.

"You should b lucky that Leah didn't say it was you Tyson slept with the day of her mum's funeral, otherwise you'd of got the slut title throughout the whole world," Honey stated looking at Hilary. Hilary never replied but did reveal a cut on her hand spelling something out that couldn't be made out.

"How did you get that on your hand?" Honey asked.

"I don't remember. I think it was last night. But all i remember is this figure in the dark that had big wings, glowing eyes and glowing tattoo's. Then i remember waking up this morning."

Honey walked off towards the window and stared out waiting for some sign that Leah was coming to get her before the end of the school day. Hilary only watched as Ray walked over to her.

"So you knew she was a Constantine?" Tyson asked Kai.

"I found out yesterday when she told me."

"I can't believe she's ruined my reputation," Tyson growled.

"You deserved it. Your ego was getting too big for anyone to cope with," Kai replied coldly, "But at least you can get sex on hand!"

"Jealous?" Tyson asked.

"No. I like to stick to one girl thanks," Kai replied.

The headteacher came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Your probably thinking why you are in here aren't you?" the tall nearly retired man asked.

"Yes," Honey replied.

"Well Miss Leah called earlier before the conference asking for you all to be pulled in here for when she arrives," the man replied.

"She's here," Honey said.

"She could probably expain it all better than i can anyway," the man said. He stood by the door waiting for Leah to walk through the door with Christine. When Leah entered alone they wondered why.

"Christine is preparing for a trip to meet with the Family Head so she won't be joining us," Leah stated before the headteacher left.

"Feel free to use this room as long as needed," the headteacher announced.

"That won't be necessary. It'll be a short explanation and then we will be leaving. Thank you anyway," Leah replied and the man left without a word.

"Explain?" Tyson asked confused.

"Well your all now in a situation now you are worldwide known as a Constantine associates. You could be at risk to being kidnapped, killed, or in Honey and Hilary's situation depending if the people aren't gay, raped and killed. There could be nyone in the school as an undercover hater of the Constantine's who could want to get at you to get to me. Christine is meeting with the family head to make sure we have round the clock portection whilst at school if possible as well as wherever we go. But really it's mainly Honey, Kai and Hilary at risk as they are linked to me and family know of my connction to them. This means we can still go clubbing but we'd have underocver guards near us at all times. The guards are courtesy of the Constantine family," Leah explained.

"So do we have guards already?" Tyson asked.

"I have 10 guards that will see to the protection of us until the 20 extra arrive tomorrow morning at your dojo," Leah replied.

"20?" Max asked in shock.

"Protection is vital plus 10 will be guarding the dojo, 5 at Hilary's and 5 at the school," Leah explained simply, "And when we're not at school the extra 5 go to the dojo."

"Oh right," Tyson responded.

"Hilary and Honey will have to stay close to me as my 10 will protect them as they're the strongest guards and Kai gets 1!" Leah added.

"Why does Kai get one?" Ray asked.

"He's as strong as my 10 and had beaten the shit out of 20 people because they looked at me funny!"

Everyone looked at Kai in shock.

"Just don't piss me off and your comments were meant to be hurtful," Kai stated.

"Anything else we need to know?" Tyson asked.

"Tysons' mortage has been fully paid off. Honey's family live on the floor below me an my aunt. Any question?" Leah asked as she loked at Honey who was pointing at Hilary's hand. once she saw the mark she could remember all she did last night. She needed to warn Hilary.

"How did you find out we're blood sisters?" Hilary asked.

"Blood tests of yours and fathers blood a few moths ago," Leah replied, "**Guard**!"

A big muscular guard entered the room.

"Yes miss Leah?"

"Escort everyone to the Limo i need to speak with Hilary privately. Leah looked at no one as they left and another guard came in for safety measures.

"Hilary do you remember geting that mark on your hand?"

"No why?"

It's a special mark which means they can die. I put that on you last nigth and i actually dont want to kill you or see you die."

"What are you saying?" Hilary asked.

"Your apart of me. I want to call a truce although you'll still get shit from Hiney. I would rather get to know you as my sister and a friend as long as you dont make my life hell again."

"I promise but i want to earn the right to get rid of the mark!"

"Very well but i also found out something else when i gave you that mark."

"What?"

"No one is to know yet though until well past a month since you've known so everyone will believe it."

"Ok what is it?"

"Your 3 weeks pregnant with Tyson's kid!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait been bust with college.**

**Read and Review**

**BBL4E**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i'm back wid another update

hope you've like the story so far

dont forget to read and review

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The Limo parked in the dojo grounds, with Leah and Honey sat inside talking of the talent contest and planning what they were doing. Honey had only got off the phone with Dan and Crow. Leah's beyblade team back in the day.

"What did you tell Hilary earlier?" Honey asked as Leah wrote out the lyrics to a song.

"That i gave her the mark and that she's pregnant with Tyson's kid," Leah answered truthfuly not looking up for writing her song lyrics.

"She is?" Honey asked.

"Yeah but nothing is to be revealed about it until it's been a month from today," Leah replied.

"You gonna get to know her now?" Honey asked stupidly.

"Duh. Othewise i wouldn't have called the truce," Leah asked annoyed

"Do you think we'll pull this off?" Honey asked changing the subject.

"I reckon we will!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Chief?" Kai asked.

"Yeah Kai?" Kenny asked back.

"Can you find me some information on a bitbeast called Dark Gabriel?" Kai asked.

"Sure like what exactly?"

"The blader and about the blader. Just anything you can find relating to the bitbeast!"

Kenny typed away at his laptop when something came up. He gasped at what he found.

"I thought it sounded familiar. The blader that owns Dark Gabriel is Dark Angel," Kenny stated showing Kai a picture. The girl looked about a year younger than them from the first tournament they'd won. Black Wings, Tattoo's, glowing eyes. Everything Leah showed earlier on in their battle. But it didn't look like Leah. She had pure black hair that reached to her ankles. Leah's hair had always been waist length.

"What happened to Dark Angel?" Kai asked.

"She disappeared after nearly killing an opponent for the world champ title. I'm just trying to find a video but security on it is tough."

"Let me know when you get through."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leah was holding her sides, she was in pain.

"Leah?" Honey asked.

"The prophecy is going to begin soon," Leah replied with glowing eyes. The lines of her tattoo's began o glow around her body.

"Prophecy?" Honey asked.

"The prophecy os the agnel of darkness. My prophecy," Leah whipsered as the lines disappeared and she fell back on the seat from being hunched over.

"Angel of Darkness?" Honey asked.

"You'll find out!" Leah replied.

There was a knock on the door, leah answered her eyes no longer glowing. Tyson was stood there.

"Hey we got a video od Dark Angel's last battle on Kenny's laptop. Wanna come watch?" he asked.

"Sure," Honey replied getting out.

"I was there," Leah stated.

"Fair enough," Tyson said walking off with Honey following him. Leah closed her eyes remembering the day well.

* * *

_"You can't win," Dark angel stated calmly._

_"I may not win but i know i've done my best. At least I'm not a freak," the black haired girl yelled, "Attack!"_

_The girls beyblade attacked with force. For someone with no bitbeast she was strong. Dark Angel's eyes turned black, her tattoo's began to glow, her tattoo across her eye glowing he brightest. The girls beyblade attacked again with no effect._

_"Dark Gabriel destroy," Dark Angel yelled furiously. As Drak Angel's pure black beyblade began to attack a bright light surrounded the dish. When the light disappeared, Dark Angel stood still breathing heavily. The girl was on the floor still breathing but bleeding badly, her beyblade a pile of ashes before Dark Gabriel._

_"The angel of darkness has finally shown her face. The angel of light will find this information very valuable. The prophecy will be set in motion," the girl whispered before fallin unconcious as Dark Angel's beyblade continued to spin._

* * *

"Woah," Tyson said. 

"Angel of Darkness?" Honey asked hoping for an answer.

"An old prophecy thought to be myth at least until Dark Angel," Kenny replied.

"What did the prophecy say?" Ray asked.

"No one knows. The prophecy is hidden under the protection of the family line from the first Angel of Darkness 500 years ago," Kenny replied, "Angel of Light is the enemy."

"Has leah sorted out the talemnt contest issue?" Max asked changing the subject noticing the end's of Kai's scarf turn the corner.

"I'm not sure," Honey replied.

* * *

"When were you planning on telling everyone you're Dark Angel?" Kai asked. 

"You figured out then?" Leah asked a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think it was you to begin with when i saw the photo's."

"What made you know it wa me then?" Leah asked looking up at him.

"Angl of Darkness. The girl called Dark Angel that and i knew that, that was your prophecy," Kai replied.

"Clever."

"You should tell them," Kai stated coldly.

"I have to, the prophecy will begin soon. Dark Angel has to come back on the scene," Leah stated depressingly.

"You're scared they'll call you a freak aren't you?" Kai asked as Leah changed into a half back vest top.

"My anger gets the better of me. You saw what happened!"

They heard someone approaching and saw Hilary.

"Do you want something to eat Leah?" Hilary asked.

"Fruit salad please," Leah replied.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked, sensing that something wasn't right.

"I have to tell everyone something," Leah replied sadly.

"I'll let the others know," Hilary stated and went to tell the others. Leah got out the car and slowly followed Hilary's footsteps until Kai grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

"As sure as i know that i love you," Leah replied. She quickly kissed him before he could answer her. Kai smiled as she pulled away and followed her to the others.

"What do you need to tell us?" Ray asked as Kai sat next to him.

"It would be easier if i showed you," Leah replied as she closed her eyes, "Wanna battle tyson?"

"You'll lose," Tyson warned cockily.

"Don't be so sure of that," Leah replied opening her eyes revealing they were now black. They stood either side, Leah in the shadows to keep her wings hidden.

RAY **"3!"  
**KENNY **"2!"  
**KAI **"1!"  
**MAX **"LET IT RIP!"**

Both blades landed, Dragoon attacking instantly having no effect on Leah's blade.

"Is that the best you got?" Leah asked coldly.

"Dragoon attack," Tyson yelled furiously. As the attacks got stronger Leah's beyblade still didn't move.

"Why dont you fight properly you stupid bitch,"Tyson yelled at Leh. Tyson had hit a nerve. Her body became covered in tattoo's and she spread her wings out. Her hair grew to her ankle's and turned pitch black.

"Dark Gabriel attack!" Leah growled furiously. Her beyblade softly attacked Dragoon sending him out of the dish into the wall around the dojo.

"Your Dark Angel? The prophecised Angel of Darkness?" Tyson asked.

"Yep," Leh replied.

"It's an illusion," Tyson said.

Fire formed round Leah's hand and she held them towards Tyson's forming a circle of fire roud him.

"Ok you are," Tyson said scared.

"Why have you only come out about it now?" Ray asked.

"The prophecy is being set in motion," Leah replied as she caught her blade.

Max was like a little child and stroked her wings.

"Don't you think I'm a freak?" Leah asked backing away.

"I think you're unique and you've been given a special gift," Max replied smiling. Leah started to cryas she returned back to normal. Kai rubbed her back and she cried into his shoulder.

"Have i done something wrong?" Max asked.

"She doesn't hear what you just told her too often. It was something her mum told her everyday," Kai stated keeping his arms round her and rubbing her back.

"If it doesn't make her cry then i will do the same in honour of her mum!" Max declared.

* * *

Another chapter over.

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

i had a writers block on my other story what happens now so i've focused on this one! lol

anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bad Boy Lover 4eva x

* * *

Chapter 7

Leah was sat outside alone, smoking a cigarette, looking at the starry sky. She was thinking of her mother, Max has said something only she used to say. She was growing to all of them. Tyson had even learnt his place. Leah threw the cigarette end when she heard Hilary coming out with her fruit salad.

"Are you alright?" Hilary asked as she sat down, handing Leah her fruit salad.

"Max is very thoughtful," Leah replied starting to munch away at the fruit salad.

"I sorry for what I said about your mum."

"I'd of done the same if it was the other way around."

"So what you got planned for tomorrow?"

"Seeing mum and drinking," Leah replied pointing to the 2 litre bottle of vodka she had nearly finished.

"Alcohol not effect you then?" Hilary asked amazed.

"Yeah but it takes 4 litres to make me tipsy. It'd take 8 to get me drunk. 12 to make me smashed and out cold," Leah replied calmly.

"Have you been this tolerant to alcohol all the time?" Hilary asked in shock.

"No i couldn't even drink a litre without puking. Every 2 weekends I'd stay with Christine and get pissed. I drink all day or week on the week of my mum's death."

"Wow. Christine sounds cool!"

"She's my best friend. She let me get to my lowest to make me realise a lesson. She's helped through a lot since my mum died."

"I'm glad we're getting to know each other!"

"Why's that?"

"You're a nice person. I didn't give you a chance though when i should have. You're a good person to talk to," Hilary replied.

"So are you! You just need to be less bossy. Stress could be bad for the kid."

"Would you be the godmother as well as the aunt?"

"I'd love to," Leah replied smiling.

"Do you think Kai would be the godfather?"

"Yeah i think he would."

"I hope it's a boy."

"How come?" Leah asked curiously thinking she'd prefer a girl.

"I want a boy first then have a little girl. That way the girl has an older brother."

"We would have had an older brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah mum told me she was pregnant with a boy but when she gave birth the doctors were ordered to take him away to a new family. I'm still trying to find him."

"Was he registered with your mum on the birth certificate?"

"Yeah but no-one can find it!"

"We'll find him one day," Hilary replied giving Leah hope.

They were left alone by everyone for an hour while they chatted with no interruptions.

"Having a good chat?" Ray asked he walked outside to join them.

"Yeah," Leah replied as Kenny walked out.

"I was wondering if i could get a reading of your power?" Kenny asked.

"Sure but i'll only go halfway. Then after you could update my beyblade if you want!" Leah replied.

"I'd love to," Kenny replied feeling honoured. Leah stood up and quickly transformed. She launched her beyblade and then another 4 joined her. She looked up to see the boys smirking.

"What better way to test it?" Kai asked.

"Bring it," Leah replied.

As the battle begun, Leah's power rose. The boys struggled against her and knocked them all away. Her beyblade circled round her and she called Dark Gabriel out forcing the blade to stop and spin in front of her.

"Can you do more?" Kai asked seeing Leah becoming tired.

"Yes," she replied as if she were 2 people. Suddenly images of her mother's death, the pain she suffered. Seeing Honey being in hospital in the future. It drove her anger to all heights. The blade let fire out in a tube to the sky surrounded Leah as she screamed in fury.

"Leah," Kai yelled in panic alongside Honey and Hilary. When the fire cleared Leah stood no longer as Dark Angel. Kenny was going crazy at her power levels. Her blade stopped in front of him, her angel bitbeast inside. Kai walked over to Leah only to catch her as she fell to her knees, falling unconscious at the same time. Kai quickly picked her up and carried her inside to the sofa getting Ray and Max to clean the cuts that were becoming visable. A guard came rushing in, Kai had to explain the situation.

"Ray?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Ray asked back.

"Honey," Max responded. She was holding her head. Tyson was talking to his grampa while Kenny stood with Kai explaining.

"Uh – oh," Ray muttered. Suddenly Honey fainted hitting her head on the doorframe and floor. Ray was quickly by her side, cleaning the blood away from the cut just under her hairline.

"I think it's best if you could get some of the girls clothes for the next couple of days," Kai said to the guard.

"Right away," the guard replied and left.

"What happened?" Kai asked Ray.

"She just fainted," Ray replied as Kai looked at the wound.

"Minor Damage. She'll be fine and it wont scar," Kai replied, " We should get them upstairs."

Ray and Kai picked up Honey and Leah. Ray made his way to the stairs first.

"Let me know when their stuff get's here Hilary," Kai asked.

"I'll bring it up," Hilary replied.

Kai and Ray carried the girls to their rooms. Luckily, they had a door linking the bedrooms so the boys could talk. The girls laid on the beds sound asleep.

"What a night!" Ray said.

"Yeah," Kai murmured.

"You worried?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. She saw something that pissed her off. Otherwise she wouldn't have tried going over halfway."

"I just want to know what made Honey faint," Ray responded.

"You still got feelings for Mariah?" Kai asked.

"I've realised we're more like friends," Ray replied as he grabbed the photo of him and Mariah and put it in his drawer.

"Let's hope it don't turn ugly," Kai stating noticing something behind his wardrobe. He bent down and picked it up. A photograph. Kai was looking down lovingly at a sleeping girl.

"Is that Leah?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Her mum took us to the forest for a week. We'd gone out for the day around the forest and we'd sat down. Leah fell asleep. Her mum quickly took the picture. She was so happy," Kai replied looking over at Leah.

"She's pretty and peaceful, "Ray said.

"She's beautiful," Kai stated a loving tone in his voice.

"Want a drink?" Ray asked pulling out a 2 litre bottle of mineral water from under his bed and 2 glasses.

"Sure," Kai replied. Ray handed him the glass. He didn't drink it to start with. Not until he and Ray had talked more. Hilary walked into Kai's room noticing the two boys talking. She handed the boys the girls stuff.

"Tyson's thinking of taking Leah to a club tomorrow night even though it's a certain day," Hilary stated.

"All we can do is ask," Kai responded.

"Well i'll go. Gramps is setting up the beds for the others downstairs as they are all talking about Leah," Hilary stated and left shutting Kai's door behind her.

"I'm gonna look at Leah's cuts and sit close incase she wakes up," Kai said, "I'll just sleep in, if i got to sleep!"

"I'll just tell everyone they got a day off," Ray said and shut the door.

Both locking it either side. Ray and Kai watched the girls closely. Ray watched Honey intently for 2 hours before she started to stir. She sat up holding her head, Ray immediately by her side.

"Take is easy," Ray said.

"What happened?" Honey asked feeling the cut.

"You fainted after Leah's testing. You hit your head pretty bad on the door frame."

"How's Leah?"

"She's fine. Kai's watching her. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried," Ray replied putting his arms around her waist.

"What about you and Mariah? For the last 2 days you've treated me like a girlfriend," Honey asked.

"I'm breaking up with her. You helped me realise that me and her are more like friends. Plus i like you," Ray replied as Honey turned around to face him.

"You do?" Honey asked.

"Yeah."

Honey hugged him, gently kissing him.

"The guards brought some of your stuff back for the next few days if you want to get changed and i'll leave the room," Ray said.

"It's ok. I sleep in mu underwear," Honey responded honestly. Ray blushed.

"I can go sleep downstairs if..."

"Stay. Please. I don't want to be on my own."

"OK!"

He took off his jacket and t-shirt revealing well toned body, leaving his tracksuit bottoms on. Honey took off her clothes revealing a slim curvy body covered by a black crossed strapped bra and black hotpants.

"Wow," Ray murmured making Honey smile. They laid down hearing the lights downstairs go off. Ray pulled the blanket over them as they snuggled up together.

"Why me?" Honey asked.

"You're kind, caring and beautiful," Ray replied looking down at her with his arms around her.

"But over Mariah?"

"She was my first love but things have changed."

"I hope Leah's okay."

"She will be fine. Kai's looking after her."

"Yeah."

Slowly Honey fell asleep. Ray stayed awake looking at his clock. It was 1AM. He was waiting up to listen out for Kai and Leah speaking. Only to be waiting till 3AM. He slipped into sleep easily afterwards.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leah stirred awake feeling drained.

"Kai?" she asked quietly.

"Take it easy, " Kai replied sitting next to her on the bed. The photo he had found earlier placed on his bedside unit.

"I feel like i've been drained of everything," Leah stated.

"Well you do have an outdated blade," Kai responded. Leah tried to sit up only to fall forward, her head resting on Kai's shoulder. Kai put his arms around her protectively.

"Take it easy. I don't want you getting hurt," Kai said.

"I'm fine," Leah responded.

"I was getting worried about you," Kai stated.

"The only time you should worry is if i stop breathing."

"You know i worry about you."

"I know."

"I found something earlier," Kai stated showing her the photograph, making her smile.

"That was a great week," Leah responded remembering the week clearly. Everything about it had been great. Falling asleep in Kai's arms and waking up beside him. The best week of her life.

"I got the guards to get you some stuff," Kai stated.

"I don't have the energy to get changed," Leah responded as she shivered. Kai spotted a plain black zip up roll neck jumper and carefully grabbed it whilst keeping Leah comfortable. He helped her into it, hoping it would keep her warm.

"Thank you," Leah whispered sleepily.

"You should go back to sleep," Kai stated.

"No," Leah replied.

"What if i stay with you?"

"Like at the forest?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Did Honey wake up?"

"How did you know about honey?" Kai asked curiously.

"I could feel it!"

"Come on! You need sleep," Kai ordered as he zipped up the jumper. He took off his scarf, jacket and t-shirt revealing his muscular, well-toned body.

"You buffed up," Leah stated.

"I don't hear you complaining."

He laid Leah down carefully, laying beside her on his side. Only to be pushed on his back by Leah who snuggled up to him. Kai put his arms round her, holding her tightly.

"Come with me tomorrow," Leah mumbled.

"If you want me to."

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too."

Leah drifted to sleep quickly. Kai listened as her breathing ease into a slow rhythm before he fell to sleep. But before he did, he could of sworn someone was there smiling at both of them.

* * *

don't forget to read and review and offer any ideas! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leah woke sweating, sitting up, waking up Kai in the process. This meant seeing him half-asleep for the first time since they last dated.

"You alright?" Kai asked half-asleep and yawning.

"Bad dream," Leah replied.

"Go back to sleep," Kai responded putting his arm around her waist as she lay back down. Leah tousled his hair playfully, smiling. Kai was rarely like this unless you woke him accidently.

"You're so cute when you're half asleep," Leah said jokingly.

"Hn."

She turned and kissed him gently, which must have confused him since he was half-asleep.

"What was that for?" Kai asked.

"Being mine again," Leah replied.

"What time is it?" Kai asked as Leah sat up and got out of bed.

"10.30 am," Leah replied reaching into her Gucci suitcase. Instantly she pulled out a bottle of vodka downing a third of it straight away. A knock upon the door grabbed Kai's attention making him wake up fully. Kai quickly got out of bed and answered, only opening it slightly to see Ray.

"Tyson, Kenny and Max have gone down town. Hilary and Honey are still here," Ray informed.

"How long you all been up?"

"Since around 8. You just woke up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll leave you and Leah to get showered and dressed then."

Ray walked off letting Kai shut his door. He sat down on the edge of his bed watching Leah pick out an outfit and get all her make-up ready. She had been like that when they had lasted dated. She always had to have everything ready before she got ready for the day. It was a habit he had managed to obtain from her. One that was more helpful that he thought would be. He looked at her hair and wondered how long that was going to take to do.

"Want first shower?" Kai asked figuring she'd have to anyway.

"Yeah. I can do my hair while you're in the shower then," Leah replied.

Kai escorted her to the bathroom and went downstairs to talk to Ray. He'd decided to try stay in a different room from the girls as it was getting tense and an arguement due to happen any minute. Leah was quickly in and out of the shower. By the time Kai walked back upstairs, Leah had done her make-up, dressed in one of Kai's shirts and drying her hair.

"The girls might be up soon," Kai stated.

"Oh joy is that because Ray doesn't want to be in the arguement?" Leah asked.

"No, because they want to help you do your hair," Kai replied.

'This is gonna be a crap day,' Leah thought to herself as Kai kissed her cheek before exiting to take his shower. Kai stood in the shower letting the water drip over his body.

'I wonder if she'll be in the next tournament. If she is, what if she's the enemy?'

_**I doubt that master**_

'What do you know of the Angel of Darkness prophecy Dranzer?'

_**Not much actually. Although the last Angel of Darkness died protecting the bitbeasts from having a black half from the Angel of Light. And before you ask I wanted a brother who'd protect me.**_

'Angel of Light? That's Leah's counterpart, her destined enemy for all eternity?"

_**Yes. She also controls Light Gabriel. Darkness and Light forever enemies. Light was evil. Dark was good. The prophecy if memory serves me right is suppose to be the final battle between dark and light. **_

'What does that mean for Leah?'

_**I'm not sure master. I have no knowledge of the prophecy as it was wiped from memory. As it run's in the Constantine family, they have the ability to look into the future and they knew that one day we bitbeasts would all be connected to Leah through Beyblade. They wiped our minds of the prophecy to stop us from telling her. If she tells us the prophecy then we'll be able to assist her as we'll have our knowledge of it back.**_

'What do you mean?'

_**The help that Leah will need to understand the prophecy is in our minds. We say that it is wiped but really it's locked. Until Leah tells us the prophecy we can not help her in her quest or to understand the full meaning of it.**_

Kai blocked his bitbeast from talking to him again. Eventually after an hour, he stepped out of the shower and dressed before walking back to his room. He found all 3 girls in front of the mirror. Hilary and Honey were both styling Leah's hair. Kai informed them he'd be downstairs and walked back out of the room to talk to Ray downstairs.

"Leah ok?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. She'll hit the vodka pretty hard especially if we take her to the club," Kai replied.

"She suffered this way for a long time it'll take a while for her to adapt," Ray stated.

"I guess so. But it's killing her health," Kai said.

"And you're the same except you don't go for a vodka bottle," Ray responded.

"I'm Russian remember? Vodka is a way of life. I just don't drink it in front of you lot!"

"And why's that?" Ray asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think? Tyson will bug me for it and when i'm not looking raid my room for it then throw a party and get everyone drunk. And you'd help!!!"

"Nothing wrong with having a party with drink!"

"For us maybe but the others are still under-age and we are idols of the beyblade world. We'd get sacked if someone got pictures of us drunk and put them to press in a newspaper," Kai informed.

"Oh yes. I wished their birthdays would hurry up!"

Kai chuckled. Him and Ray had been out drinking plenty of times but had never been caught. They had drinking parties with everyone but obviously it was kept secret from the adults so they weren't sacked for being bad role models. He heard someone walk down the hallway, only for it to be Honey coming to find Ray.

"Hilary's doing the finishing touches," Honey said. Kai left the room waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Hilary came down stopping at the bottom step.

"Look after her she hasn't spoke a word to us apart from telling us not to argue," Hilary said and walked into the kitchen. Kai suddenly felt sorry for leaving Ray on his own with them. He heard someone on the top of the stairs and looked up to see Leah in a pair of black trousers, a long black shirt with a brown gold belt round it and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was straight with curls scattered in her hair. She held a new full bottle of vodka in her hand and a bag with another bottle in case she finished this one sooner than she thought.

"Do i look alright?" Leah asked joining him at the bottom step.

"You look stunning," Kai replied and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly they heard an argument brewing between Hilary and Honey. They left quietly and quickly before they were brought into it. The graveyard where Leah's mother was buried was a fair distance away taking an hour in total to drive to. Once the door was shut, the gates opened and the limo drove out.

"Everyone wanted to know if you want to go clubbing tonight!" Kai stated.

"Actually i'm performing at a club tonight. It's a club where all my rich buddies who knew i was going into hiding go so that they can see me and we can catch up. Strictly Constantine family, associates and friends. Mainly all my friends including all the ones i've made through beyblading over the years," Leah replied.

"When did you start performing again?" Kai asked.

"A few years ago!" Leah replied.

By the time they arrived at the graveyard. Leah had started the second bottle she had brought with her. Leah stood in front of the grave and lit an incense stick.

"I love you mum," Leah choked. Kai put an arm round her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Leah cried.

"It's not your fault," Kai whispered in her ear, "She wouldn't want you to cry or blame yourself!"

"Yeah i know," Leah said wiping her tears. A guard walked over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss but we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Dan and Crow have arrived early and no one has been ordered to pick them up!"

"Send a limo straight away and find out why no one was sent sooner."

The guard walked off and made a call as Leah and Kai walked back to the limo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leah was busy talking to Dan and Crow filling them in about their performance tonight. Honey had decided to go and get changed whilst everyone spoke. Kai and Ray watched as Leah continued drinking her vodka giving each other glances. Leah walked indoors to change as well, leaving Dan and Crow to talk to everyone else.

"What will you be performing tonight?" Max asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see," Crow replied.

"Is she good?" Tyson asked.

"She's been offered a record deal every year since she was 7 years old," Kai replied for them.

"How long have you known Honey for?" Ray asked joining the conversation.

"4 years," Crow replied, "She's good on the electric guitar. But not as good as Leah is."

"Sounds cool," Max responded.

"So what's the club like that we'll be going to?" Kai asked.

"A club created for Leah's mates and family who knew she was in hiding. She does alot of performing and her dance routines are amazing," Dan replied.

"Do you all sing?" Ray asked.

"Yeah but we decided a long time ago that we wouldn't get the smae reaction from a crowd as they would when Leah sang," Crow replied.

"Do you practise alot then?" Max asked.

"Yeah but we'd gone to get Honey's beyblade from Tokyo. We thought we'd have to wait a while but obviously we didn't," Crow replied.

Suddenly music started to play. They looked in doors to see Leah in a sports bra and small hotpants stretching. Kai was in shock when he saw her doing press-ups.

"I know you're watching," Leah stated.

"Why are you doing press-ups?" Max asked confused.

"One to keep fit and the stronger i become the stronger my bitbeast becomes even if she's already one of the most powerful of 2!" Leah replied going onto 1 hand.

"But Kai's stronger than me and i still beat him," Tyson stated confused.

"You're driven by passion and a desire to be the best. Kai lost that in the abbey and goes for strength and pride. Once he opens up a bit he'll be able to squash you like a bug under his foot," Leah replied making Kai smirk

"Oh," Tyson said.

"Now if you don't mind, i have to do my stretches and rehearse," Leah stated as she got up. Honey quickly ran through the doors before Leah closed them.

"It's like 12 she doesn't need to be there till 6," Tyson moaned.

"She has to rehearse everything separately," Crow responded as the music changed to Lady Marmalade, "They also have to make sure they do the right dance to the right song. Especially as the club doesn't open till 8 and she has to teach the dance to some girls who have photographic memories with dance routines."

"Well at least she'll be worn out n sleep well!" Max stated.

"Unlikely but miracles have been known to happen," Dan added.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x CLUB 8:30PM x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The guys had been let in as VIPs at 7:30pm and watched as flocks of young girls and boys their age started to pile in. Music was already blaring. Leah came out quickly to speak to a few people but quickly left for the changing room to put her outfit on.

"Are you ready?" they heard the DJ yelled from above.

"Yeah," everyone cheered.

"Here she is. Our Superstar, Leah!" The Dj announced.

Music started to play and a spotlight shone on Leah and Honey on the dancefloor with microphones strapped round their heads so they could dance; and on the instruments players.

**[Honey: **

**Where's all mah soul sistas **

**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas **

**[Leah:**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista **

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista **

**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge **

**Struttin' her stuff on the street **

**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh **

**[Chorus (Honey and leah):**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) **

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) **

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Oh yeah) **

**Creole lady Marmalade **

**What what, what what **

**Ooh oh **

**Voulez vous couchet avec moi ce soir **

**Voulez vous couchet avec moi **

**Yea yea yea yea **

**[Honey:**

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up **

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine **

**Oh, her black satin sheets is where they start to freak **

**Yeah **

_They moved seductively in their outfits, girls behind them in similar outfits. Honey wore an outfit similar to Christina Aguilera, her hair curled in riglets. Leah, however, wore a black corset, black hotpants, black knee high 5in heeled stiletto leather boots, black fingerless gloves and a black choker. Her hair had been totallt tied back and curled her fringe, still loose._

"_Wow, Leah's good," Max said about Leah._

"_And she looks hot," Kenny added. Kai shot him death glares but knew he was right. Kai had the urge to go over and take her away but his pride stood in the way. Ray was the same with Honey. Tyson and Hilary were dancing together._

**[Chorus:**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da-da-da) **

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Here ohooh yea yeah) **

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Yeah) **

**Creole lady Marmalade **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir, what what what) **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi **

**[Honey:**

**Yeah yeah uh **

**You come through with the money and the garter bats **

**I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh **

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores **

**I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours **

**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry **

**Im gon' keep playing these cats out like Atari **

**Wearin high heeled shoes gettin love from the dudes **

**4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge **

**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas **

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass **

**Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste **

**If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya (Come on)**

**Mocha Chocalate what **

**Real lady Marmalade **

**One more time C'mon now **

**Marmalade... (Ohh)**

**Lady Marmalade... (Yeah...)**

**Marmalade... (Oh...)**

**[Leah:**

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth **

**Color of cafe a' lait alright **

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried**

**More (More)**

**More (More)**

**More**

**[Honey:**

**Now he's back home durin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)**

**[Leah:**

**Sleepin' the grey flannel life **

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep**

**More (More)**

**More (More)**

**More**

**[Chorus:**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Da da oh, yeah) **

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Ooh, oh, oh) **

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Oh, oh, oh...) **

**Creole lady Marmalade **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir) **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (All my sistas, yeah) **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Ce soir) **

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Come on! uh) **

**[Missy Elliott (in the background):**

**Christina (lady oh) **

**Pink (Yeah yeah, lady Marmalade) **

**Lil' Kim (Hey, hey! uh uh uh uh...) **

**Mya (Oh Oh oooo) **

**Rot wailer baby (Baby) **

**Moulin Rouge (ooh da da da da ) **

**Misdemeanor here **

**Creole Lady Marmalade **

**Yes-ah**

Leah breathed calmly as the song ended. Everyone cheered. Guards were no where in sight was nice.

"Like that?" Leah asked smiling as Honey got her breath back and the dancers quickly got changed into something more casual.

"Yeah!" the crowd roared.

"I guess job done then," Leah stated jokingly.

"More!"

"I think they want more Leah!" Honey said as they made their way to the stage.

"Me too. Let's give them what they want," Leah responded as she quickly ducked behind the stage.

"So what did you think of the performance?" Ray asked slyly.

"I want my own," Kai replied and drank his beer.

Leah was quickly back out wearing baggy boy like jeans and pure black trainers.

"I think you know the song i'm about to sing pretty well as i did create it for the BBA," Leah announced, "Don't be scared to join in!" Honey joined Dan and Crow on the instruments.

**Kids are doing it all across the nation**

**Time to battle now for world domination**

**Cooler than your hip**

**You better get a grip**

**The battle has begun so let it rip **

"_No way," all the team yelled excluding Kai who was on his 5__th__ beer._

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Let it rip now**

**Let's go now**

**Don't tell who's gonna be number 1**

**Let it rip now**

**Let it go now**

**The battle's on now it's time to take it**

**With all my friends yeah I know that we can make it**

**You gotta use your brain**

**In order to retain **

**The number 1 position in the game**

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Let it rip now**

**Let's go now**

**Don't tell who's gonna be number 1**

**Let it rip now**

**Let it go now**

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Let it rip now**

**Let's go now**

**Don't tell who's gonna be number 1**

**Let it rip now**

**Let it go now**

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Don't tell who's gonna be number 1**

**Kids are doing it all across the nation**

**Time to battle now for world domination**

**Cooler than your hip**

**You better get a grip**

**The battle has begun so let it rip **

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Let it rip now**

**Let's go now**

**Don't tell who's gonna be number 1**

**Let it rip now**

**Let it go now**

**Beyblade watch out cos here we come**

**Let it rip now**

**Let's go now**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leah was having a quick break before doing her last performance. After that she was free to party. Her and Honey joined everyone only to be bombarded with hugs.

"So i'm guessing you liked it right?" Leah asked as she hugged Kai.

"You were awesome," Max yelled making her smile.

"Do i get my own show?" Kai whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," she replied in a tone that made Kai think whether it was yes or no.

"You doing something special for your last performance?" Ray asked as Kai start to drink his 12th pint whilst keeping an arm round Leah.

"You'll have to wait and see," Leah responded.

"We'd better go," Honey said giving Ray a quick kiss.

"Don't get too drunk without me," Leah jokingly whispered to kai, kissing his cheek before walking back to the stage.

"So what do ya fancy hearing?" Leah sked.

"Chemicals react," the crowd shouted.

"No surprise there," Honey said.

"Not really, it's our best one they've heard," Leah responded and the music started.

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walkin on broken glass

Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong

Yea - both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked yea

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny how we feel inside

We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong

Yea - both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked yea

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of color's turnin'

Hopes on fire, sun is burnin'

Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it

Don't let us lose it

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong

Yea - the both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we joked yea

Yea, yea, yea

We lived, we loved, we hurt, we joked

We're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong

We lived to love

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

Watch the chemicals react

Yea, yea, yea

And just like that

The chemicals react

Yea, yea, yea

The chemicals react

"Well that's it i'm afraid. Let's Party!" Leah announced holding up a bottle of vodka. Leah jumped off the stage into the crowd onto the dance floor when the club mixes started. She called Hilary onto the floor through the microphone. Ray and Max joined them on the dance floor. Kai and Tyson watched as their girlfriends danced together.

"They're having fun," Tyson stated.

"Never thought i'd see that," Kai responded.

"Still cool?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Want another beer?" Tyson asked.

"Sure," Kai replied walking to the bar with him. Whilst waiting, Kai was busy talking to Tyson when someone jumped on him.

"Hey baby," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Leah you're a good singer why don't you take it full-time?" Tyson asked as Leah ordered some vodka shots and bottle.

"I'm a beyblade legend," Leah responded quickly downing the 10 shots in 5 seconds flat.

"Well i'm gonna go dance and come back for another bottle," Leah stated.

"Be careful," Kai said.

"Tell Hilary to be careful," Tyson added as she walked off.

"Wanna do shots?" Kai asked once he'd downed his beer.

"Why not?" Tyson asked back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leah was wasted, Honey was slightly drunk, Max was unconscious alongside Tyson and had been taken home with a sober Hilary helping. Kai and Ray were wasted but still standing. Ray and Honey were all over each other as they danced. Kai and Leah were dancing together, Leah seducing him, wearing a small skirt now.

"You little minx," Kai growled in her ear.

"Well let's go back and have a little fun. You know you want to," Leah stated seductively as Kai pulled her close.

"What are we still doing here then?" Kai asked huskily.

They left without being noticed to the waiting limo. They got in laying on the floor in the back, all over each other. Kai kissed her passionately, licking her lips to gain entrance which she gladly obliged to. Kai explored her mouth until she pushed him on his back and forced herself in his whilst straddling him. Eventually they pulled up for air.

"Impatient," Kai stated.

"I like being in charge," Leah whispered seductively.

"Too bad you wont be," Kai growled.

"Oh really?" Leah asked sarcastically, only to find herself under Kai, his crimson eyes staring at her with lust.

"See," Kai said as he knealt back pulling Leah up with him. The limo stopped and the driver called through to tell them they'd arrived. They scrambled out. Leah running quickly to Kai's room locking his connecting door to Ray's room. Kai came in locking the door behind him and pinned Leah to the door, kissing her lustfully hoisting her leg up as he let his other hand explore. Eventually he hoisted the other leg up, Leah instantly holding on tight. Kai kept his hands on her arse whilst Leah pulled on his hair and kept an arm round his neck. He carried her to the bed, their lips never losing contact. Leah's body was going wild at Kai's touch. Kai pulled away for air as Leah removed her hand from his hair.

"You have no idea how crazy you're making me," Kai growled.

"I've got a rough idea," Leah smirked ripping his shirt off. Kai smirked and done her corset revealing a strapless bra. He pulled down her hotpants underwear from under her skirt. Her slim figure looked sexy. Before Kai had time to react, Leah pushed hi over sitting on him again. She undone his belt and pulled his trousers down. She bent over him kissing him passionately. Kai flipped them back over, pulling away.

"Sure you're ready?" Kai asked, receiving a nod and smile. He kissed her as she ripped his boxers off and entered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kai woke to a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Leah still sleeping peacefully. An arm around her. He smiled at the memories of last night. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking off all the times he had spent with Leah. He was prepared to make a decision there and then but was pulled from his thoughts before making any decision.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Kai said.

"I didn't get much sleep. What time is it?" Leah asked sleepily.

"Nearly lunch I'm guessing," Kai replied.

"headache?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied simply.

Leah stretched, with Kai watching her bare back. She looked beautiful from every angle.

"Come on big boy let's get dressed before the sex addicts next door wake up," Leah said as she got off the bed.

"Big boy?" Kai asked his ego rising.

"Well when you're me you get to see many without having to sleep with them so yes big boy you are," Leah replied knowing the true question behind it.

"What do you mean by sex addicts?" Kai asked as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. By now Leah was dressed in tracksuit bottoms, one of Kai's t-shirts and nothing underneath it all.

"Ray and Honey got in bout an hour after we fell asleep they were at it all night so I've had bout 2 hours sleep in total," Leah replied.

"Go back to bed," Kai stated.

"No point. I'll just wake up from it because of where they scratch each other," Leah said as Kai looked around for a jumper now fully dressed.

"I forgot you were connected to Honey," Kai said, picking up a thick hoody. He put it on Leah and a spare scarf round her neck, zipping up the loose ends in the hoody.

"Thanks," Leah said and held his hand as they left the room. They were greeted in the kitchen by a very cheerful Hilary but to them a very loud Hilary as well

"Not so loud. Hungover," Leah said as her and Kai poured themselves drink.

"Sorry," Hilary responded.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Leah asked.

"Tyson woke up early and did the house work," Hilary replied.

Kai's spurted out his drink whilst Leah nearly chocked. Both stared in shock at Hilary as she giggled.

"You serious?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Did everything before I got up. Cleaned everything as well," Hilary replied.

"You told him then?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I did. I told him to go get some more sleep. He's been asleep for about an hour now," Hilary replied making Kai and Leah sweatdrop. They were almost hopeful she'd say he stayed awake.

"Anyone else up yet?" Leah asked.

"Haven't checked yet," Hilary replied.

Kai left the room to go check who was up, leaving the girls to chat.

"So how did he take it?" Leah asked.

"How did who take what?" Hilary asked being dumb for a moment.

"How did Tyson react to you being pregnant?" Leah asked.

"He proposed and said he wanted to give the baby a good upbringing," Hilary replied.

"Wow," a mono-toned voice asked.

Kai had reappeared without them noticing. Leah looked at him leaning against the top.

"You could be a father," Leah said.

"You can stop it though," Kai stated guessing.

"Unless it's destined but don't worry you're safe for now," she replied.

Hilary giggled. Leah and Kai diverted her attention to her.

"What's funny?" Kai asked.

"You two were obviously meant for each other," Hilary said.

"Why do you say that?" Kai and Leah asked in unison.

"Well you speak in unison, you're both the same, neither let anyone walk over you, you act like you've been married for years and have the spark that you had at the beginning," Hilary replied.

"Well when you put it that way it makes sense," Kai said.

"And he's great in bed," Leah stated. Kai smirked and Hilary shook her head at the two.

They heard people walking around upstairs above them. Knowing it was Ray and Honey they continued with what they wanted to do.

"I'm making a fry-up, want some?" Hilary asked.

"No thanks," Kai and Leah replied in unison, Leah yawning.

Kai picked her up and whisked her out the kitchen to the front room. Ray and Honey were at the foot of the stairs.

"How was the sex last night then?" Leah asked catching them while they were off guard.

"Great," they replied then realised what the question was and blushed. Kai continued to carry Leah into the front room. He kept hold of her as he sat down in the armchair and reclined it. Leah got herself comfortable on him and started to fall asleep.

"Did we keep her up?" Ray asked as Honey did the same with him on the sofa.

"She's had two hours sleep in total," Kai replied.

"I'm guessing the scratching didn't help," Ray said.

"You forgot she was connected to Honey as well then?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Ray replied.

Kai closed his eyes and Ray copied. Soon enough all four were sound asleep again. Hilary came in to ask them something but seeing them all asleep she fetched blankets for them instead. When she left the room she shut the door behind her and found Max waiting.

"Hey max," Hilary said.

"Morning Hilary," Max responded.

"Wanna help cook breakfast?"

"What is it?"

"Fry-up!"

"That's my favourite," Max responded excitedly.

"Come on then," Hilary said and they went into the kitchen.

"Who's in the lounge?" Max asked as they started.

"Kai, Leah, Ray and Honey. They didn't get much sleep last night," Hilary replied.

"What about Tyson?" Max asked

"He got up early to do some things round the house and then I told him to go back to bed," Hilary replied.

X#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x

Leah was surrounded by darkness, with no end in sight. An evil laugh was heard in the background.

"Who are you?" Leah asked.

"You don't know. I thought everyone these days knew who their number one enemy was," the voice replied.

"Light Angel," Leah growled.

"The girl wasn't entirely evil so it's an equal share," the voice replied.

"Light Gabriel?" Leah asked confused.

"Yes, the girl wasn't entirely evil as I said before. She had a warm heart like your dear sister Hilary," the voice replied.

"Leave Hilary out of this. It's me the fight's with," Leah shouted.

She felt a pain through her stomach and looked down to see what looked like a sword in her stomach from her back.

X#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x

Leah gasped as she woke.

'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself. She looked at Kai. He was still fast asleep.

'Like your dear sister Hilary.'

The phrases went through her head making her angry. Light Gabriel or Angel had now brought family into the matter. She left quietly and quickly hoping that Kai would not wake up for a few more hours. Once she was outside, she transformed and lifted off into the air. Hilary had watched and Kai had from a hidden spot. He went back to the front room knowing she'd be back soon.

Leah flew up into the clouds and out the other side. Looking at the sun across the clouds made her calm. This was her routine to keep her anger controlled. She took a picture and renamed it so it said the date. She stayed there a few moments longer then set back to the dojo. Hilary was waiting when she arrived.

"Where did you go?" Hilary asked.

Leah showed her the picture and smiled. Hilary looked happy looking at the picture.

"Kai hasn't been up yet. You can go upstairs and sleep. I'll let him know where you are when he wakes," Hilary said.

Leah smiled again and disappeared as smoke. She appeared in Kai's room and laid on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Her last thought was the hope of a peaceful sleep.

Kai walked out the lounge quietly leaving. He saw Hilary I the kitchen and she indicated upstairs. He walked up to his room and found Leah curled on the bed, fast asleep. He lay on the bed and she snuggled up to him. He put an arm around her and pried her phone from her hand gently. He looked at the picture.

'This must be where she went to calm down. But what pissed her off?' Kai thought to himself.

He stayed with her, making sure to stay awake incase she woke up. A few hours later she did, gasping for breath like the first time.

"Bad dream?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Leah replied snuggling up to him again.

"You ok?" Kai asked trying to pry information out of her.

"Yeah. I can handle it," Leah replied.

Kai kept his arms around her. They heard a knock at the door.

"What?" Kai asked.

"We're putting a film on do you want to join us?" Tyson's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Leah replied.

X#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x

Everyone had let Max chose the film to watch. So being the kid he was at heart, Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix went on. Leah and Kai had one sofa, Ray and Honey the second, Hilary and Tyson the third. Kenny and Max had the armchairs. Leah and Hilary had fallen asleep half way through. By the end of the film Tyson and Kai had fallen asleep as well. Everyone was laughing at Tyson as he sang a song about food in his sleep waking Hilary and causing her to laugh with them. Leah stirred slightly but didn't wake but the movement had woke Kai a little.

"Go to bed," he growled at them turning his back to them.

To save themselves from Kai's wrath they disappeared. Hilary put blankets over them and went back to lay down with Tyson.

X#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x#x

Kai woke to a pitch black room. He heard a voice walking outside in the hallway. He looked at Tyson, he was still asleep but both girls had disappeared. He went to check, closing the door behind him. He found Hilary in the kitchen brewing coffee.

"Leah had a bad dream. She's throwing up," Hilary said before being asked anything.

"You go back to bed. You wear yourself out now, the rest of your 9 months will be worse," Kai said.

"Okay," Hilary agreed leaving the cup of coffee for Kai. He quickly drank it and went to the downstairs bathroom to check on Leah. He could on grimace as he saw her throwing up. He held her hair back for her, while rubbing her back. Once she was done, she sat still against the wall while he got her water.

"Feeling better?" Kai asked.

"Thank you," Leah replied.

"Hilary said you had another bad dream," Kai stated as he sat with her.

"Light Gabriel or Angel is doing this to me," Leah responded.

"Let's get you to bed," Kai said,

"But I have to do my teeth," Leah protested weakly.

"I put something in the water to clean your mouth already," Kai stated and picked her up carrying her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally got all it planned out. Sorry haven't updated in a while been busy planning the whole story out.

Anyway hope you enjoy. and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 10

Leah walked into the flat dumping her bag by the stairs. Christine wasn't here, like she had expected. She walked around looking for some type of note. She found one on the table.

_**Leah,**_

_**The flat is all yours. I have gone to discuss matters of business with Kiden. If you chose to have Kai over that's ok but no one else. If you decide not to stay then make sure everything is locked up and turned off and in a reasonable order.**_

_**Love Christine**_

Leah smiled. She hadn't expected Christine to leave her the flat. She let Honey in and told her the news. Honey went on to explain that her foster parents were happy for her to stay with everyone else as long as she was safe and that she calls them by mum and dad and that she'd be visiting often. Both were quite happy with the revalations. Honey soon left, leaving Leah to do some things before Kai arrived. She cracked open a bottle of vodka, drinking only a sip. She sat at the computer to check her emails, finding a long one of her father. She printed it out to read later and went on to deal with the rest of her emails. She went and sat on the sofa to chill and put the stereo on quietly. She picked up the print out and began to read.

_**Leah,**_

_**You are the worst thing that's ever happened. Not only are you a freak, you turned my favourite daughter against me. Yes that's right. I know you are Dark angel aka Angel of Darkness, a Constantine. If i had known when you were born you'd be a freak, I'd never of thought to purposely get your mother pregnant. I've hated constantine's since the day my parents were killed. I use to be good friends with Kiden, your head of family. I thought i could trust him. Told him what my parents did. He had them killed for abusing me. I made it my mission to destroy him. So i went for his sister. Got her pregnant. My son. Never got to see him thought. Didn't see her for a while when i did you arrived. No one decided to try take you away because you were the prophesised Dark Angel. I only came round for sex, focused on my other woman. Then Hilary arrived a little while after you. She was my pride and joy. Helped me make your life hell. But you turned her against me. She disowned me to be a better sister to you. Her own father. Her mother never cares, i do. I hope you rot in hell which is where i plan to send you with the dagger of darkness. And one more thing. When i found out you were a freak, i had a friend do me a favour. If i knew then I'd have you I'd of killed you as well.**_

_**Bryan**_

Leah tried to make sense of the last bit until it dawned on her. He had her mum killed. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset. She settled on drinking as much vodka as she could. By the time Kai showed up she was on her third bottle. Seeing the two empty bottle he knew something was wrong.

"The email from my dad is on the table. It'll explain it," Leah stated as she sat on the sofa and drank her vodka. Kai picked it up and read it quickly. Once he was finished he looked at Leah.

"Dagger of Darkness can kill me if it cuts me," Leah stated emotionlessly, tears falling down her face.

Kai put the letter down and pulled her into a hug unsure of what to do.

Hilary and Honey had been locked in the lounge together. Ray and Tyson knew they'd talk things out.

"We can't carry on biting each others head of. So what are we going to do?" Honey asked as they sat on opposite sofa's.

"Well I'd rather be your friend than keep fighting you especially today," Hilary replied.

"How come?" Honey asked with true concern.

"I disowned my father because I'd rather be Leah's sister," Hilary replied.

"You were his pride and joy. Don't you care about him?" Honey asked.

"Not really," she replied.

"Oh well, I don't know what to say to that."

"Friends then?" Hilary asked. Holding out her hand.

"Sure!" Honey replied as she shook her hand.

They sat on the sofa opposite the TV and turned it on to watch a programme they both enjoyed whilst Hilary dug out a secret nail kit and did Honey's nails. Then a new report came on, which was when Tyson and Ray stepped in the room.

"That's dad's house. What's the news doing there?" Hilary asked out loud.

"We're live at Leah Constantine's former residence to watch the situation of her father. Since coming out of hiding we have discovered various things including the death of her mother Serenity and the existence of a sister and possibly a brother if my source is correct. Bryan Tatibana was reported to have threatened Leah earlier on today and police instantly stepped in to arrest him. Unfortunately he's barricaded himself into his house and has already killed 4 policeman who tried to barge the door down and seriously wounded anyone that has approached the house. We turn now to watch the scene unfold," the woman on the TV explained.

They watched as police suddenly jumped into action, barging the door down. A few moments later they heard gun shots. All the policeman walked out quietly giving everyone else the signal that it was clear and Bryan was dead.

"By the looks of this Bryan Tatibana has either committed suicide or was shot down by a policeman. However it is more than likely to be suicide due to the speech he shouted out earlier at the beginning of his self-barricading, where her proclaimed he would shot himself before a policeman could. Which also means if that's true then it might also be true that he and an accomplice were the ones to kill Serenity Constantine. However after doing research on the name of his accomplice, we have a photo but he's immune from any prosecution from our laws," the woman reported.

A picture of Boris appeared on the screen.

"Boris!" Tyson and Ray growled.

"That bastard," Honey added.

"Hilary aren't you upset that your dad is dead?" Ray asked when he noticed she wasn't crying.

"No not really. I'm concerned about Leah," Hilary replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's Boris isn't it?" Leah asked whilst crying into Kai's shoulder. She hadn't looked at the screen to see the photo.

"Yeah. I should of killed him when I had the chance," Kai replied.

He was angry beyond belief. If he had killed Boris when the Bladebreakers had first got together they'd never of had to go through Bega and Leah wouldn't be an orphan and going through all this. Kai held her closer as she continued to cry. He'd never seen her cry this much, even when they were younger. Judging by what it was like after all this time, it must have been so much more worse when Serenity died.

"It's ok. We'll figure something out," Kai whispered to her as he continued to comfort her.

Review people!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy the plot will get confusing sooner or later so keep track of everything

Read and review

* * *

Chapter 11

Leah was laying on the sofa listening to the music whilst Kai was making her a hot chocolate. He'd had numerous phone calls which he didn't answer. But she gathered he had in the kitchen when she heard him talking. He had to talk to Christine when she called because Leah was still crying. She stood up and went over to the window staring at the river and city. Kai silently came in putting her drink on the table and went up behind her, circling his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him. They stayed silent listening to 'Wonderwall' on the stereo and swaying along to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hilary and Honey watched as Ray pocketed his phone after finally getting through to Kai.

"Well?" Tyson asked.

"She was upset but we might be able to go round later on," Ray replied.

"We're gonna go round there anyway," Hilary and Honey said in unison.

"So what happened between you two?" Ray asked.

"We're friends," Honey replied.

"You sure you're okay about you're dad?" Tyson asked Hilary

"Good riddance," Hilary replied.

"Yay. She's like me and Leah," Honey said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Me and Leah only care about a few people. For Leah it's Kai, Hilary, me, the group and Christine. For me it's my foster parents, you guys and Leah," Honey replied.

"Foster Parents?" Tyson asked.

"Adopted actually. They were foster but then they adopted me. My real parents were bastards!" Honey replied.

"So who is you care about Hils?" Ray asked.

"Leah, Tyson and the group," Hilary replied.

"So anyway onto another matter," Tyson said.

"What do we do till Max and Kenny get back?" Honey asked.

"We can train," Ray suggested.

"Sounds good," Tyson answered. Both boys walked out the room to go train, leaving Hilary and Honey laughing.

"So what will we do then?" Hilary asked.

"I can teach you some dances. You're still in early stages but you should be alright," Honey replied.

"You know?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry I won't say a word," Honey replied.

"Okay. Let's go pick a CD," Hilary said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leah was resting against Kai, she was getting tired but didn't want to sleep yet.

"I should go check out this box Christine told you she left," Leah said.

"What box?"

"The one she left in the movie theatre room."

"So you don't know what's in it."

"Nope."

Leah got up and stretched and had Kai follow her into the movie theatre room. In the middle of the room was a large box. Leah lifted off the lid and sat on the floor. Kai sat behind her and she moved to sit between his legs. An envelope sat on top addressed to Leah. She recognised it as her mothers handwriting. She opened it and read it aloud.

"_My dearest daughter Leah,_

_If you are reading this, I've been dead for 3 years and Christine has done what I asked of her. I had hoped to see you blossom into a young woman without seeing the Constantine foresight but after a sneak peek I knew it wouldn't be possible. It also means you and Kai are re-united and you're reading this aloud for him to hear._

_This box contains video's, photo's of my most cherished memories with you and also files of your brother who I know you are eager to find. The video's will hopefully shed some light on all the good memories rather than you remembering my death and may also bring some truth to light. The pictures are mainly from the time you spent with Kai the first time and I hope that you manage to put all these photo's in photo albums unlike me._

_There will be a rough time ahead of you my daughter and it will help you become head of the Constantine's one day. Sometimes you may want to give up but fight through you have many things to live for. Like Hilary and your niece but also Kai and a life-long commitment._

_You looked so lovely in your wedding dress which I hope Honey will be designing soon. An yes it is Kai who you will marry. You two are destined to be together but you both have many trails to go against especially children. But I'm not going to tell you how many or what gender you'll be having, I'll leave that for you to find out whether by foresight or when it happens._

_Always remember I'll be watching over you and so is everyone else. Please be careful and look after each other._

_Serenity aka Mum x " _

Leah stayed silent and looked at Kai. Both smiled and shared a sweet loving kiss. She put the letter down and took out the folder which contained the information on her brother.

"I've known him for years," Kai said after seeing the picture.

"You do?"

"He's been looking for you actually. Last time a spoke to him was a month ago and he was in Japan somewhere. I'll call him and get him to meet you but he's very busy with other things as well so even though you've found him you may not see him much," Kai replied.

"I still want to meet him!" Leah stated and kissed his cheek. Kai wrapped his arms round her waist as she pulled out the photo's reminiscing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"When can we go see Leah?" Max asked excitedly.

"When we hear from Kai," Ray replied.

"Okay. I'm going to join the girls again," Max stated.

"What have they been doing?" Tyson asked.

"Honey's showing Hilary dance moves and I've had them use me to dance on," Max said and ran back indoors.

"We obviously weren't invited," Ray said.

"Gate crash?" Tyson asked,.

"Of course," Ray replied.

An hour later, Kai called saying it was ok to go round. They walked over to the apartment block and went up in the elevator. Leah was the one to answer the door.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey leah," Max greeted excitedly giving her a hug. She let them in and guided them to the movie theatre room. They all sat on the sofas greeting Kai whilst Leah went through the box.

"What's that leah?" Honey asked.

"A box of video's and photo's that my mum cherished and left for me to have. She had information on my brother in here as well," Leah replied.

"That's cool," Ray stated.

Leah was sat between Kai's legs again, he was playing with her hair. They whispered something to each other and he pulled the hairband from her hair. Everyone watched as he pulled her hair into a plait and the plait into a bun tying it with the hairband.

"Thank you," Leah said when he finished and pulled out a video to watch.

A young Dark Angel appeared on the screen, it looked like a year before the bladebreakers won their first tournament. She was sitting on the grass crying. Leah looked oddly at this. She didn't remember this.

"What' wrong?" her mother asked appearing on the screen, "You should be happy you just won the world tournament."

"I hurt that girl and even worse I saw your future when I did my final attack. Your going to be killed," Leah replied still crying.

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother said.

"I'm not being ridiculous. I know our family can see into the future and I'm the only one who can't unless doing certain attacks with my beyblade. So believe me when I'm telling you your going to die 2 years after I leave behind the love of my life to go into hiding from the world and 3 years after you die, I get a box filled with video's and photo's and information on my older brother that you kept hidden from me," Leah shouted obviously upset her mother didn't believe her.

Suddenly Leah collapsed. They saw Serenity throw a needle away and looking at the camera.

"I don't want her to remember this until she has to or she could change her future," Serenity said.

Leah changed the video over and left the room saying she'd be back in several minutes. Ray and Max followed her anyway finding her in a corner on the floor crying with a nice hole right above her when she had punched the wall. Max sat beside her rubbing her back whilst Ray kneeled down in front of her.

"It's okay," Max said as she continued to cry.

"Why would she do that?" Leah asked

"Whatever she has done, it's to make you who you are. You obviously saw your destiny. By knowing it and changing it you could cause an effect on everyone in the world," Ray said.

"You can't fight destiny as much as you want to but you can despise it and do something that re-writes it so that you don't have a pre-set destiny to live for but a life you live and write day by day," Max stated.

Leah looked up at Max. Her tears had been reduced although they were still falling.

"Thanks Max," Leash said with a smile.

"How'd you come up with that?" Ray asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Max replied making Ray and Leah laugh.

They heard a door open and they all stood up, knowing it would be Kai.

"If you need to talk, you know where we waste our time," Max said.

He and Ray walked back into the movie theatre room leaving the door open a little to watch Kai and Leah share a sweet moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They spent the night watching Leah's activities including scenes or her and Kai from the forest. Leah was fast asleep, her head resting on Kai's lap when everyone decided to leave. Kai carefully moved Leah to see them out.

"What time will you be at the dojo?" Ray asked before leaving.

"Not sure. I'll call," Kai responded.

"See ya later dude," Ray said and went to catch up with the others.

Kai went back to check on Leah. He tidied everything up and turned the light off, only for Leah to awake slightly.

"When did everyone leave?" she asked sleepily sitting up.

"Not long ago. Let's get you into a bed," Kai said as he picked her up off the floor. She just wrapped her arms round his neck and told him where to go to get to her room. Once they got to her bedroom door, Kai put her on her feet and she just walked in and fell backwards onto her bed. Kai just stood and looked around quickly, seeing her walls were painted black and were littered with photo's. Then he noticed stairs on the balcony.

"The stairs go to the roof," Leah said sleepily knowing what Kai was going to ask. He lay on the double bed beside her pulling her into an embrace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai woke during the night to find Leah on the balcony about to climb the stairs. He followed her to the roof to see a lightning bolt strike her. Kai waited for the smoke to clear. He watched as her wings grew out of her back ripping her top to shreds, her tattoo's appear and shrunk into the tattoo over her eye and formed one of each arm to represent her mother. She also held a staff with a black crescent moon symbol.

"Leah?" Kai asked.

Leah turned and looked at him.

"The prophecy is starting," Leah replied.

"How do you know?"

"New Dark Angel transformation. It's the full transformation."

"You look great still," Kai stated. Leah smiled but it changed quickly as she fell to her hands and knees, her staff disappearing, her returning back to normal. She was close to letting sleep overcome her. Kai picked her up and put her on the bed. She tried to sit up.

"Your in no shape to be trying to get up. Get some rest," Kai said.

"I have to get the security tapes," Leah responded.

"I'll get them," Kai said and left the room leaving Leah to fall back and try to fight off sleep. He soon returned with the tapes, placing them on a worktop for her. He got into bed and pulled Leah into his arms.

"You can rest now," he whispered and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Well thats chapter 11. Let me know if you liked it. Don't froget to review


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter up and running. Will try to update regularly and get chapters typed out.

Anyway don't forget to review at the end

* * *

Chapter 12

Leah stood in the bathroom looking at her wet hair with scissors in her hand.

'Maybe I should get it cut,' she thought to herself.

"What are you thinking?" she heard Kai's voice ask. She turned seeing him leaning on the edge of the doorframe.

"Just wondering whether to get my hair cut," Leah replied.

"Do you want to get it cut?" Kai asked.

"It's getting annoying but I'm not sure," Leah replied.

"Well whatever you decide, I think you look great with long hair and short hair," Kai stated.

"I'll call the hairdresser," Leah said. Walking past him and skilfully not to mention quickly cut his trousers making them fall to the floor. She didn't look back to see if he had given her a crafty look or glare. She carried on to her bedroom and dressed into a tracksuit for now. She made several phone calls including the hairdresser. Kai came in with just a towel round his waist holding his clothes minus the trousers. She flashed him a cheeky grin and he just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How long till Kai and Leah get here?" Honey asked

"Not long why?" Ray asked back.

"The club called. They want to do a meeting with Leah," Honey replied.

"Oh right. Well they'll be here soon then you can tell her," Ray said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god," they heard Hilary scream from outside. They made a quick run to Hilary.

"I love what you've don't with your hair," they heard Hilary say when they got outside. When they saw Leah their jaws dropped. Leah had her hair cut so it was short and spiky with a side fringe. She was also wearing smart black trousers and a long white shirt with a black vest top underneath and a belt round the shirt.

"Wow," Honey said.

"It suits you," Ray said.

"Best thing is I can make it make it back to it's original style," Leah said.

Kai put an arm round Leah as Hilary handed her an envelope that had been addressed to both of them. Leah pulled out the letter and red it aloud.

Dear Hilary and Leah,

As the two hottest girls associated with beyblade, we'd like you to do a photoshoot and interview with us. You'll need to bring your own clothes but we will do make-up and it will take most of the day. This will be for our next issue and we hope to hear from you soon.

Beyblade world, official BBA magazine.

"Go for it," Kai whispered in Leah's ear and she held his hand as a yes.

"The club called by the way," Honey said whilst Ray put his arms around her.

"Wait a sec," Leah said.

Suddenly someone came running in aiming to kick Ray and Honey but was pulled back by Leah and pinned to the wall by her throat.

"Mariah?" Ray asked.

"You dumped me for that?" Mariah asked.

"Watch your mouth," Leah growled.

"You can fuck off as well, stealing Hilary's man," Mariah growled back scratching her face. Mariah watched as the cuts healed themselves.

"I wouldn't be coming in here making threats if I was you. You've been with Lee since Ray left the white tigers 6 months ago. So technically he should be mad at you. And I don't take kindly to people threatening my friends," Leah said as her wings appeared behind her. This was when the white tiger boys came running into the garden.

"Angel of Darkness!" Lee exclaimed.

"You know?" Leah asked.

"Yes. We are the clan that are taught to be you're protectors. Ray never received the training and was never told of it because he left," Lee replied.

"I don't need protectors, I can take care of myself. But I will have you as friends if Miss Pink Haired Bitch apologises for her actions."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Mariah said.

"Stick with Lee, he loves you more than Ray ever could and Hilary is quite happy with Tyson," Leah whispered in her ear as her wings vanished and she let go of Mariah.

"We've got a meeting at the club to go to," Honey said.

"Let's get going. You lot can go in the limo and I'll go with Kai in his car," Leah stated.

She got in Kai's Lotus Elise, whilst Kai got in the drivers side and the others got in the limo. They waited until the limo pulled out so they could zoom past them later on.

"I just thought of something we haven't done," Leah said.

"What's that?" Kai asked.

"Christen the car," Leah replied seductively.

"We could right now," Kai said as they got closer.

"Later sex addict. You had it bout an hour ago," Leah said and kissed him.

Kai reversed out and zoomed out, passing the limo. They got to the club and waited outside for everyone. Kai leant against the wall with Leah in his arms. Soon enough everyone arrived and pilled out of the limo.

"Hey Bernie. Why the meeting?" Leah asked the bartender as they walked inside.

"Need another performance but I came up with idea's for the club," Bernie replied as everyone sat on a stool at the bar.

"Right idea's then," Leah said.

"Well I think it's time we open to the public and take on the competition," Bernie said.

"But we'd need more space to accommodate," Leah responded.

"Well we could get an extension done and add a floor. Keep it to mates, family and celebrities for a few weeks and then open officially to the public and have certain nights where it's just celebs," Berbie suggested.

"Good idea. How much are we making?"

"Remember our monthly estimate?"

"Yeah."

"Double that a week."

"We're earning 30 grand a week?"

"Yeah in other words if you got booted out of the Constantine family you'd be a millionaire of your rights," Bernie stated.

"7 million and 800 thousand in 5 years. Most goes unspent and the part that is spent goes on the club. I want the extensions and the floor upstairs with it's own bar," Leah ordered.

"But we need to draw attention from celebs with a big performance to say we're closing to refurbish and opening again."

"I have an idea," Honey said.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"Why not have more than us for a change. We could get other people to perform and make it so all the songs blend in," Honey replied.

"It's big but not big enough," Bernie said.

"Why don't we all do it together minus the white tiger boys because they don't like dancing," Mariah stated.

"You'd all be willing to help?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Don't forget to call the artists of the songs you use to let them know you're using them," Bernie said.

"I won't," Leah responded, "Now I need a rehearsal place."

"We could use the grand hall at my mansion," Kai stated.

"Right. Stereo system and everything?" Leah asked.

"Yeah but it's a little old," Kai replied.

"Doesn't matter," Leah responded.

"So what's the tasks?" Bernie asked.

"I'll deal with planning permission and advertising. You and the girls get flyers and posters sorted, more stock and I'll give you a list of people who will be arriving. Oh and I'll deal with shopping," Leah ordered.

"When will you be ready?" Bernie asked.

"9 days to rehearse and on the 9th day will do the performance here."

"What about Dan and Crow?"

"They still have VIP access but they didn't want the paparatzi on them all the time. I'm also going to see if video's can be taken, 3 photographers with 3 journalists. Also a model shoot could be done if i think it's worth it," Leah replied,

"Got it boss," Bernie said.

Leah and everyone left. Leah gave the limo drivers directions to Kai's mansion whilst everyone got in. Her and Kai got back in the Lotus and zoomed off in front. Once they had all meet up again, Kai gave them a quick tour of the place and then the grand hall.

"It's huge," Hilary said whilst Leah looked at the system.

"Our old system?" Leah asked looking at Kai.

"I figured it would be in use again one day," Kai replied.

"This is perfect," Leah said.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE !!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys i'm back with another chapter sorry it's taking so long

hope you enjoy

Girls Singing_**Hey**_

Boys singing_Hey_

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone was in the hall waiting for Leah to appear. When she did, people carrying instruments came in. 2 electric guitars, a set of drums and a bass guitar.

"Right, we need to figure out how we're going to do this so for the moment, i want you to write on a piece of paper what you all want to do or song to sing," Leah said.

"Are you sure this equipment work?" Honey asked.

"Yes."

"Well a sound check needs to be done for the instruments," Honey stated.

"Ok just go put down your choice," Leah responded.

Kai, Max and Ray had written their choices, Leah's were only known to Kai so he wrote them down for her.

"Ray can you play bass?" Leah asked.

"Yes."

Max?" Leah asked.

"Drums," Max replied cheerfully.

"You should know mine," Kai said.

"Electric guitar like me. You boys can help with sound test," Leah stated.

"What are we doing?" Ray asked.

"Kai's theme at the stadiums and then emergency by Paramore," Leah replied hooking everything up.

"You know Kai's theme?" Ray asked.

"I created it including any others used," Leah replied.

"So you're the one who sent the sheets to me?" Kai asked.

"Yep. All ready to start?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," all 3 boys replied.

Leah and Kai stood side by side as they got ready. Ray and Max had learnt it from Kai in their spare time. Leah started and it all fell into place. Everyone apart from Kai and Honey were slightly shocked at how well she could play.

"Did that sound alright?" Leah asked when they finished.

"Yeah. Try the microphones and instruments," Honey responded.

"Got that one planned!" Leah responded.

They all started to play and Leah sang into the microphones

_**I think we have an emergency, i think we have an emergency**_

_**If you thought i'd breathe then you were wrong**_

_**Coz i won't stop holding on**_

_**Saw you listening**_

_**Saw you watching me**_

_**If you thought i'd breathe then you were wrong**_

_**Coz i won't stop holding on**_

_**This is an emergency**_

_**Saw you listening**_

_**And i can't pretend that i don't see this**_

_**It's really not your fault**_

_**No one care to talk about it, talk about it**_

_**Coz i've seen love die**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**And i've seen you cry**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When you deserved to be alive, alive**_

_**So you give up every chance you get**_

_**Just to feel new again**_

_**I think we have an emergency, i think we have an emergency**_

_**And you do your best to show me love**_

_**But you don't know what love is**_

_**Saw you listening, saw you watching me**_

_**Well i can't pretend that i don't see this**_

_**It's really not your fault**_

_**No one care to talk about it, talk about it**_

_**Coz i've seen love die**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**And i've seen you cry**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When you deserved to be alive, alive**_

_**Stars they will not**_

_**Fade**_

_**Away**_

_**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**_

_**Coz i've seen love die**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**And i've seen you cry**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When you deserved to be alive, alive**_

"Why don't we use that as our first song?" Tyson asked.

"I taped it if you want to see that," Kenny stated.

Leah took her guitar off and set it against the speaker. Kenny played the video for her, everyone watching over her shoulder.

"Yeah we'll use that!" Leah said.

"I'm taking video's of them all to look back at if that helps," Kenny informed.

"Want to be our technician then?" Leah asked.

"What does it involve?" Kenny asked.

"Lighting, keeping not of all songs, video's and stuff at the club," Honey replied.

"Sure," Kenny agreed.

"Sorted that out then!" Leah said.

"Who's next?" Kenny asked.

"Well Kai's to moody to sing and dance unless he's had alcohol," Tyson said.

"That a challenge Tyson?" Kai asked.

"You should know Kai doesn't back down from a challenge!" Ray said to Tyson.

"Yeah it's a challenge Kai," Tyson replied ignoring Ray.

"Do Candy Shop with Leah," Honey called out. Kai put the guitar down and took a microphone. Leah had one on her head.

"Just like old times," Kai said.

"Except i'll show you up more," Leah responded.

The music started and Leah and Kai got ready.

_Intro: Kai_

_Yeah..._

_Uh huh_

_So seductive_

_Chorus: Kai & Leah_

_Kai_

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick my dick_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

_Leah_

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**_

_**Boy one suck the wad I got**_

_**I'll have you spending all you got**_

_**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)**_

_Verse 1: Kai_

_You can have it your way, how do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it_

_Tei'm horny, okay lets go to the next level_

_Dance floor jam packed, hot as a underwear_

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

_If you be a hoe I'll be a hoe_

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

_Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider_

_I'm a seasoned fit when it come to this shit_

_After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick_

_I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can_

_I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)_

_Chorus_

_Bridge: Kai & Leah_

_Girl what we do __**(what we do)**_

_And where we do __**(and where we do)**_

_The things we do __**(things we do)**_

_Are just between me and you __**(oh yeah)**_

_Verse 2: Kai_

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow_

_Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo_

_You ain't never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I ain't never put it down like this_

_Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper_

_It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs_

_Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

_I touch the right spot at the right time_

_Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind_

_So seductive, you should see the way she winds_

_Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind_

_As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin_

_Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping_

_All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on_

_And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone_

_Chorus 2x_

_Chorus: Kai & Leah_

_Kai_

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

_Leah_

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**_

_**Boy one taste of what I got**_

_**I'll have you spending all you got**_

_**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)**_

Everyone was in shock as the song ended. They obviously didn't know him as well as they thought they did.

"KAI RULES!" Tyson called out.

"Not as good as Leah though," Honey stated.

"Yeah he is."

"Let's put it to the test then."

"Fine. Kai goes first."

"Kai gets to pick the song," Honey stated.

Everyone looked over at Kai and Leah. Kai whispered something into Leah's ear and she whispered something back then went over to the sounds system, plugging her ipod in and starting the song.

'_I, I'm driving black on black _

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out _

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy _

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin' _

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while _

_we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get in_

"Now it's Leah's turn," Honey said.

Music started again and Leah sent a telepathic message to Honey.

_Redman:_

_Ah, dirrty __**(dirrty)**_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty __**(yeah)**_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party __**(woo!)**_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x_

_**Uh- Lemme loose**_

_**Oh, I'm overdue**_

_**Give me some room**_

_**I'm comin through**_

_**Paid my dues**_

_**In the mood**_

_**Me and the girls gonna shake the room**_

_**DJ's spinning (show your hands)**_

_**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)**_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off**_

_**Sweat until my clothes come off**_

Honey, Hilary and Mariah joined in with the dance routine.

_**It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)**_

_**Still jumping, six in the morning**_

_**Table dancing, glasses are smashing (oh)**_

_**No question, time for some action**_

_**Temperature's up (can you feel it)**_

_**About to erupt**_

_**Gonna get my girls**_

_**Get your boys**_

_**Gonna make some noise**_

_**Wanna get rowdy**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Sweat dripping over my body**_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

_**Ah, heat is up**_

_**So ladies, fellas**_

_**Drop your cups**_

_**Body's hot**_

_**Front to back**_

_**Now move your ass**_

_**I like that**_

_**Tight hip huggers (low for sure)**_

_**Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)**_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off**_

_**Sweat until my clothes come off**_

_**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)**_

_**We're still going, eight in the morning**_

_**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)**_

_**Hot rocking, everyone's talking**_

_**Give all you got (give it to me)**_

_**Just hit the spot**_

_**Gonna get my girls**_

_**Get your boys**_

_**Gonna make some noise**_

_**Rowdy**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

_**Here it comes, it's the one**_

_**You've been waiting on**_

_**Get up, get it up**_

_**Yup, that's what's up**_

_**Giving just what you want**_

_**To the maximum**_

_**Uh oh, here we go (here we go)**_

_**What to do when the music starts to drop**_

_**That's when we take it to the parking lot**_

_**And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops**_

_**Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)**_

_**Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...**_

_Redman:_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party (party)**_

_**Sweat dripping over my body (body)**_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

_**Rowdy**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**(Ooh oh)**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**(Ooh oh)**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

_**Rowdy**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Sweat dripping over my body**_

_**Dance and getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

_**Uh, what**_

The boys stood there mouths open, slightly shocked.

"Well?" Honey asked.

"Leah's better," Tyson said.

"Told ya so," Honey responded.

Leah who watched them have a dispute was bored. She snapped her fingers and several chairs, 2 sofas and armchairs, complete with a table, appeared. Leah sat down and Kenny sat with her. She watched the video's and made a list. Kai walked over to see what she was doing.

"What you doing?" Kai asked.

"I've made a list of songs in the order they are to be sung in and everyone knows the songs anyway so it should be alright. I'll leave you lot to practise i need to leave for an announcement," Leah replied getting up.

Kai pulled out his car keys and gave them to her. She smiled and kissed him before changing her outfit to a black shirt, white jeans and black boots over her jeans. She walked out and Kai pressed a button on the system to make a tv screen appear so they could watch the announcement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Dickingson and Leah stood in front of all the news reporters but were busy discussing before standing before the microphone stand.

"We're here live to witness Mr Dickingson and Leah Constantine unveal the secret identity of Dark Angel. It is unclear at the moment why Leah Constantine is here but rumours say that Leah will be working alongside Mr Dickingson on the upcoming tournament and will also be revealing her secret club. We go now to here what they say."

"Mr Dickingson is it true Miss Constantine will be working alongside you on the upcoming tournament?" a reporter asked.

"Yes Leah will be helping me and working with me so we can ensure all participants and viewers are safe due to the magnitude the battle get to. Also in return i'll be helping her with her club so she can learn to run more than 1 business at a time," Mr Dickingson replied.

"So it's true you have your own club Leah?"

"Yes. I'm planning on opening it to the public but not until i have planning permission to make it larger and it's re-opened," Leah replied.

"Why was the club created?"

"It was created so family and friends who knew i was going into hiding would be able to see me and celebs could party in private. I'll be performing on last time then it will be closed to extend and transform," Leah replied.

"You perform?"

"Yes. I do covers off songs and the club is doing very well!"

"So Mr Dickingson about Dark Angel."

"She'll be revealed and will be in the next tournament."

"Does she have anything to do with this Light Angel we've been hearing about?"

"No because they haven't meet. Yes because they are part of an old prophecy."

"So who is Dark Angel?"

Leah transformed, spreading her wings, her tattoo's appearing and her hair hrew to her ankles.

"I am!"

"But all those years ago you denied it."

"To save me from the world. I was young, to be super famous can destroy someone as you've seen with Britney Spears."

"You sing, dance, beyblade, gymnastics, karate. You can do a lot but what can't you do?"

"I can't save those destined to die, i can't control my temper, i can't fnd someone if they need me easily," Leah replied. A gunshot was heard in the distance, Leah looked at her arm to find a bullet wound."

"I can't die from normal weapons either," she added.

Kai waited on the steps out the front of the mansion. After seeing the commotion after Leah has been shot, he wanted to make sure she was alright. When he saw the car pull in, he stood and walked over to the car as Leah got out. She hugged him instanly, hiding her face in his chest.

"You okay?" Kai asked holding her gently. She shook her head. He held her closer wishing he could hide her from the worl. She was clearly upset about being shot and knowing what her mother felt when she died.

* * *

Well another chapter added. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.

NO FLAMES


	14. Authors note

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy trying to get work and I've had no time to write in ages.

Anyway, since I haven't updated I have written new chapters out on paper and i'll be typing them up soon.

So you'll have lots to read if you still enjoy reading my stories.

I've also started working on fanfics for other anime and manga's but I could do with some new anime or manga's to read  
if anyone has got suggestions.

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I'll update asap

Luv Bad Boy Lover 4eva x


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a few days since Leah's announcement on live TV. She had been quiet apart from when she was working on routines for the songs everyone was doing. After Kai had calmed her down, she had wrote down the list of songs they were doing and started working on routines making sure Mariah and Hilary weren't doing any demanding routines that could risk their pregnancies. They were all gathered in the hall, Kenny and Leah were going through video's of the latest practise of the routines to see where everyone needed to improve. Mariah and Hilary were going through catalogues whilst the boys were tweaking their beyblades with Honey. Kai was watching Leanne. They had stayed at the mansion the night before mainly so he could confront her about how obsessed she'd been with the performances. He hadn't expected an answer but she surprised him saying she had to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about it too much. They were due to perform in 2 days and Leah was still changing things but when Kai saw the smile spread across her face, he knew she was happy with the latest practices. Everyone's attention turned to Leah when she stood up.

"Anything wrong?" Lee asked.

"No but I think we deserve a break for the rest of today," Leah replied with a smile.

"Seriously?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Yep. I want to go shopping," Leah replied with a smile.

"I'm there," Hilary, Mariah and Honey exclaimed, jumping up from their seats.

"You girls have fun with that we'll train," Tyson said.

"That's fine. Means we get peace and quiet while we get new underwear," Leah said as she followed the girls out the door.

Ray and Lee jaw's dropped and Kai had to clench his fists to keep from chasing after Leah. Tyson was crawling to the door with Max and Kevin clinging to him.

"Tyson be strong. They want you to follow so they don't have to carry their bags," Max said.

"I don't care. If they're going to shop for underwear I wanna help," Tyson wailed.

"Wouldn't you rather it be a surprise for later?" Kenny asked typing away at this laptop.

Everyone looked at him like he said something strange.

"Well it you think about it, if you go you see what they buy and you're not as excited. If you don't go and don't know what they buy, your sex drive is more likely to be stronger than normal," Kenny said.

"How do you know this?" Tyson asked shocked.

"Having no choice but to listen to the details of you sleeping with Hilary when you're drunk," Kenny replied.

"Tyson!" Max yelled, "Kenny's still innocent, how could you do that?"

"I'm not innocent," Kenny said and walked out the door.

Kai smirked as he watched Kevin, Lee, Tyson and Max run out to find out who Kenny had slept with. Ray looked over at Kai and laughed. Only those two knew who Kenny had slept with and they weren't about to let anyone know about it. Kai heard the girls in the hall getting ready to go and decided to see them off. He walked out the doors unnoticed to the entrance hall as the girls were about to leave.

"You're not walking are you?" Kai asked grabbing their attention.

"Well I was going to hot wire you're car," Leah replied.

"Did you want the keys?" Kai asked holding them up for her.

She smiled and walked over to him, taking the keys from his hand.

"Thank you," she said happily, "How'd did Tyson react?"

"Crawled along the floor with Max and Kenny on him. And now we all know Kenny isn't as innocent as everyone thought," Kai replied.

"So he finally admitted it then?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. You four be careful at the mall and call if you need help carrying the bags," Kai stated.

"So you can get a sneak peek? I don't think so," Mariah said.

"If they can't, you can't," Honey added.

"And besides that would ruin my fun later," Leah whispered in his ear.

Kai side glanced at her with a hidden smirk and pulled her into a kiss as she tried to pull away. She smiled after he pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"We'll see you later," Leah said.

Kai walked them out the door and watched as the girls got into the car, driving off onto the busy road quickly. He walked back inside and headed for the garden.

It was late night and all the boys had decided to watch a movie. Except they couldn't agree on anything until Kenny decided to put on their practises from when they started till now. Kai was looking at his watch and checking his phone every half an hour since the sun had set. He was getting worried about the girls. He heard the car pull up outside and got up to meet them at the door. He opened the door to see Honey and Hilary with one of Leah's arms round their necks each.

"What happened?" Kai asked, curiously.

"We exhausted her. She tried getting us to come home just before the sun set but we hadn't finished looking round all the shops," Honey replied.

"Plus we needed food and we made her stop at a charity event for helping terminally ill children and she was helping people out so when we stopped for food again she pretty much passed out," Hilary added.

"So you completely exhausted her to the point she passed out even though she wanted to come home?" Kai asked.

"They did, I was more than ready to leave with her. We both had headaches," Mariah stated.

"Leah had a headache?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, somehow it seemed to get worse the more we walked around. It died off when I gave her some tablets but she was zoning out a lot," Mariah replied.

"I'll take her inside. You get all your bags," Kai said as he walked over and quickly lifted Leah bridal style.

He carried her indoors without a second thought, heading for his bedroom. Once inside the room, he shut the door with his foot and set her down gently on the bed. She stirred, turning onto her side and half opening her eyes.

"Kai," she said sleepily.

"Have a good day?" he asked teasingly.

"Very funny," she responded. She didn't sound as angry as she wanted to be from being so tired.

"What was up?" Kai asked seriously.

"Something didn't feel right but I can't figure out what," she replied as she stretched lazily and went back to laying on her side closing her eyes.

"We'll try figure it out tomorrow, you need to sleep."

She nodded slowly and quickly her breathing evened out. Kai looked at her before brushing a stray hair out of her face. He was worried about her. If something was wrong, no doubt they would all soon find out what it was and he was certain it would be aimed at Leah. He left the room quietly and walked downstairs to find the girl still bringing in bags.

"How much did you get?" Kai asked.

"Quite a bit. We know who's got what so we can separate Leah's bags from ours," Hilary replied.

"How is she?" Honey asked.

"Sleeping. She said something didn't feel right but she wasn't sure what. We'll figure it tomorrow," Kai responded.

"That's never a good sign. The last time something didn't feel right, Dan and Crow nearly died," Honey stated.

"Like I said we'll figure it out tomorrow," Kai said as the boys started to come out from watching the video's.

Honey nodded to him and walked over to Ray. All of them seemed to be busy talking when Ray motioned to everyone it was time to go home. Kai sighed.

"You can all stay here for tonight only. I hope you girls bought some clothes for the boys," Kai said as he walked back up the stairs to his room. Before he could get to the door, Tyson came running up to him.

"Hey Kai. Is Leah alright?" Tyson asked as Kai turned round.

"She's just exhausted. Why?" Kai asked back.

"Dragoon said something bad is going to happen soon. I was wondering if Leah had an idea about it," Tyson replied.

"She doesn't. But it's probably got Leah involved."

"What about her aunt she's not here is she?"

"She's due back for the night at the club. She should be watching them before disappearing for a meeting with Leah's family head."

"Right. Oh can i borrow Leah for 2 hours tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"It's a secret," Tyson said before disappearing down the hall.

Kai watched him leave before walking into his room. Leah was still asleep but she was laying on her front, close to the edge with her arm hanging off. Kai chuckled and moved her gently to lay her on her back before climbing in the other side. He laid on his side draping an arm over her waist and she instantly shifted to cuddle up to him. He smiled gently before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The boys had just come off stage after performing their last number when Bernie walked onto stage. Kai was watching along with everyone behind the curtains. The club was packed and so far the night had been a huge success. They still had photo's to do for the magazines and newspapers that had been invited and celebrate the success. Once the cheering had died down Bernie spoke.

"And now for the last performance of the night, Leah Constantine," he announced.

No one knew what Leah was pulling for her last performance. She had spent most of the day at the club whilst everyone remained at the mansion until she'd called them. All Kai knew was that she had her own dancers for it. The stage went dark and Kai heard people walk onto the stage. Then the music started and the stage lit up showing Leah at the edge of the stage and a guy in the middle. Leah was in a black dress that was fitted to her curves and was short in the front but long in the back.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They wanna push me down they wanna see you fall_

_And I won't tell anybody how you turned my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_

_I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They wanna see us fall they wanna see us fall_

Kai smirked seeing the routine. He had hoped she still did her ballroom dancing and now she had proven she did.

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

_[x2]_

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_

_You are your own worst enemy you'll never win the fight_

_Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you_

_It's you and me up against the world it's you and me, go_

More dancers came out onto the stage forming a circle round Leah, carrying on the ballroom dancing theme.

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

_[x2]_

_I won't fall out of love_

_I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love_

_I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love_

_I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love_

_I'll fall into you_

_[x2]_

Now all the men were dancing with Leah (like in the Cheryl cole video)

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down_

The song ended and the club erupted in cheers. Tyson and Max disappeared quickly whilst Hilary, Honey and Maria ran onto the stage to hug Leah. Ray and Kai chuckled at the scene as Bernie walked out.

"And that's it for our performances tonight everyone but before we let Leah off the stage someone has a present for her and Hilary," Bernie announced.

Hilary and Leah looked at each other confused as Max and Tyson came on stage with 2 bouquets of flowers.

"The flowers are for Leah for organising tonight, the choreography, and the amazing surprise at the end," Max said.

"Ah that's sweet, thanks Maxy, Tyson," Leah said taking the flowers and giving both of them a kiss on the cheek before pulling Max, Honey and Mariah to the side.

Hilary and Tyson stood facing each other, Hilary thoroughly embarrassed at being on stage without the girls.

"Hilary you know I love you and I've already told you I want us to get married so..."

Tyson pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee, opening the little box that was in his hand to reveal a silver and ruby encrusted engagement ring.

"...I'm hoping to make it official. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Of course I will," Hilary squealed hugging him, with tears in her eyes.

Tyson stood up and put the ring on her finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss which got a major cheer from the audience. Everyone gathered on the stage to congratulate the pair before walking off to go get changed into clothes to enjoy the rest of the night in. Kai followed Leah into her dressing room and sat on the sofa whilst she pulled off her accessories.

"I assume that's what he borrowed you for yesterday?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. He actually had a choice of three but couldn't decide on one that's why he wanted my help," Leah replied.

"What's the next surprise?" Kai asked.

"There isn't one," Leah replied walking over to him and sitting in his lap, "Did you like my surprise?"

"That was clever. How long did it take for them to catch onto the routine?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not long about 2 hours. Then we perfected it within 4."

"You could make a lot of money from doing this as a career."

"No point. I'm already rich and besides I actually want to do company work so I can work my way up and be the boss that everyone bitches about for wanting work done by impossible deadline."

Kai smirked and kissed her gently before making her get up.

"You need to change. We still have to do photo's."

Leah smiled and undone the zip of her dress letting it fall to the floor and walking behind a screen before Kai could grab her.

"You're evil," he growled, making her giggle.

Kai, Ray, Tyson and Lee carried their half asleep girlfriends into the dojo carefully. Max and Kenny came in behind carrying Leah's flowers. The boys carried the girls to their rooms, Lee taking Mariah into the guest room. Kai set down Leah gently watching her for a couple of minutes before going to leave. He felt something tug at his sleeve and turned to see Leah had rolled and grabbed onto his sleeve. He smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered.

She let go and he quietly left the room, joining the boys downstairs at the doors to the decking.

"Leah fast asleep?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied as he sat on the edge leaning against a post, "What about the others?"

"Honey had some tablets but she said to leave the strip out for Leah incase she wakes up during the night," Ray replied.

"What do you have planned to surprise Leah with next?" Lee asked in regards to a conversation about where Kai had taken Leah on dates that they had had the other day.

"Still thinking," Kai replied.

"Mind giving us ideas?" Tyson asked.

"You should know your girlfriends better than me," Kai replied.

"Leah's brought you out of your shell," Lee stated.

"Hn?"

"He's right. You join in, talk more, care," Ray stated.

"Let's hope he eases up on the training soon," Tyson joked.

"Not a chance," Kai responded.

"So what ideas do you have?" Ray asked.

"Thinking maybe a holiday."

"You spoil her too much. She's gonna turn into a brat," Tyson joked.

They talked for several more hours until Max came out drawing their attention.

"Leah's up and she don't look too good," Max said.

Kai got up and walked inside, finding Leah in the kitchen about to fall and hit her head on the corner of a worktop. He quickly moved to her, catching her and holding her up. The strip of painkillers Ray had spoken off now empty.

"Leah, what's going on?" Kai asked.

"Another bad dream," she replied holding onto his top tightly.

"Have they gotten worse?"

"I don't remember the dream but the pain is worse."

"Let's get you back to bed," Kai said knowing the boys were watching. He picked her up and carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed gently.

"I'll be back in a second," Kai said.

"Ok," she replied and he walked out the room finding Ray in the hall.

"She okay?" Ray asked.

"Just shook up. She has these dreams whenever I'm not with her now. It's not a good thing," Kai stated.

"Maybe it's memories or she saw something she didn't want to remember," Ray suggested.

"We won't know for sure," Kai said, "When are Lee and Mariah leaving?"

"Tomorrow but they'll be back to watch the tournament since Mariah will have a baby by then. That was kinda creppy how Leah just suddenly said she was pregnant like it was nothing."

"Yeah but it makes the day interesting. I'll see you later," Kai said and walked back into his room.

He walked over to the bed, Leah was sitting up leaning against the headboard. He climbed into the bed with her not bothering to take off his top and pulled her down so she was laying down. She cuddled up to him, holding onto him, like he was going to disappear.

"Pain gone?" he asked.

"Not really but it's manageable now," Leah replied quietly.

"Try to get some sleep."

She nodded and hid her face in his chest whilst he held her tightly, his mind running ideas of what could of happened in her dream.

* * *

And that was chapter 15. Sorry it's been so long since I promised an update. A lot of things came up like having no internet. But i now have a laptop and the internet so I finally get my stories typed and updated as quick as possible.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review and I don't own beyblade or any songs included in my stories. I only own my OC'S Leah and Honey.


End file.
